Murder Mystery Inuyasha version
by roxasandsora
Summary: The gang from Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts have come together along with new characters for a night one halloween. Then, Kikyo dies. Or is murdered. Who did it? Try and figure it out Kingdom hearts Inuyasha crossover. Warning: Gory content
1. Kikyo's dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts, the characters are not mine either.. Except for Cassia, Dorian, Erela and Valene. **

**This is a Murder Mystery so in your review say who you think it's gonna be.**

**Warning this is not for people who like kikyo, but if you hate her go right ahead!!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

It's a really rainy night and a few weeks before halloween. Lonely travelers traverse the dirt road . Many see the old inn but none stop for rest there. All of them know the story of the death that haunted those walls. I remember that day well... 

Thirteen years ago... I was sixteen I think; yeah that's about right. Let's see, I was on my way to a killer haloween party when my car broke down. In the middle of the road. Looking back on it, I never really realized that I had broken down on 13th road right in front of an inn called the Six Hundred and Sixty Sixth Pentacle of Heaven. Yeah I know, weird name but I am used to weird things. Besides I was more preoccupied with the fact that I was gonna miss my party. Hey what can you expect from a sixteen year old boy?

Anyways I stopped at the inn and ran into a girl with perfictaly straight metallic blue hair with siver streaks. It went down to the middle of her back, sky blue pierced dog ears, dark blue angel wings folded behind her back, and silver eyes. Well actually, I kind of crashed into her.

"Hey Dorian!" She greeted. I knew her from my high school. We were good friends although she's a whole year younger than me. Well not a whole year, more like a couple of months.

" 'Sup Cas!" I replied. I looked around the room.

The place was filled. People who reminded me of dogs, people who had giant weapons and people who looked normal. Like me. Well, in a way. You see, I have black wings, red eyes and long black hair. I'm not evil. Besides even if I was, you wouldn't know a truly evil person would too smart for you to figure it out. Villains, people who tease you and act evil and even math teachers (or any teachers) are only pretending, or trying to be evil. So where was I? Oh yeah, I don't look all that normal but hey, there are some people here who look completely weird.

Cassia's wings quickly turned invisible, just one of her attemps to fit in better. Although she goes to school with a bumch of worse off people so I don't know what she is hoping to do.

"Oh god." Cassia said while hiding behind me. "My cousins Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are here. and they brought their friends today's gona be hell!" She wined as she tried her best to hide behind me but it didn't work out that well. You see, when I stepped into the room most of the people had turned towards me and with all that attention, she was bound to be noticed. I tried to unfurl my wings to hide her but to no avail.

"What are you doing here shrimp-o!" A guy in a red shirt, jeans, and silver long hair said,well... more like shouted. He was a dog demon. "and who's the punk?"

"I'm Dorian..." I said suspiciously. He didn't look like one of the nicest guys on the planet now I knew why Cassia and her sister didn't really like him.

"The name's Inuyasha.This," He pointed to a guy who looked even more like a dog demon. "is my half -brother, Sesshomaru."

"Hi..." I would shake his hand but I could tell he was somewhat evil. Only somewhat though as I've probably stated before: those who are evil are to smart to let it show.

I looked around at the others in the room. I knew most of them from my high school. It was a special gifted high school. There was Riku, Sora, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Demyx and Axel. One of the other guys was Sephiroth. The rest I didn't recognize.

"Uhh Dorian, this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaugra, Kikyo and Rin." Cassia pointed to each of the others in turn.

"Hi." I said quietly. Then I heard Cassia squeal. "SIS!!!" She then ran up to a girl who had metallic pink hair and dog ears also. She was standing behind the front desk and she looked extremely bored. Definetly Erela.

"Cassia!" The girl immediately looked up and smiled at her sister. "What are you doing here? Are you ok? It's Haloween! You should be out at those partys you told me about."

"I know but I had to pass by this way and check out a new store here." Cassia waved out the door. "But then the bus I was on broke down. Along with Riku, Sora, Demyx, Axel, and Sephiroth, I was stuck here."

Then the door opened. When I turned to see who it was. A girl who had long brown hair with blue eyes similar to Sora's actually now that I think about this, she looked a lot like Sora.

"Hi the names Valene and you are?" She said moving her hand in a circle.

"Umm...Dorian." I replied using my normall quiet voice. I was only normally loud (or somewhat loud) around my close friends. Around everyone else I was a completely different person.

"So guys are you all gonna stay here tonight?" Erela asked eyeing the guests.

"Yeah I guess so." Sora said speaking for everyone but from the looks of it he was right.

"Hey how'd you guys end up here?" Cassia asked the others.

"Well me, Tifa and Cloud were driving by to the halloween party when our car broke down here. Guess we weren't the only ones." Leon explained.

"I was chasing Inuyasha and his friends when he decided to take shelter here." Sesshomaru growled.

"You two are still trying to kill each other?" Erela and Cassia asked raising their eyebrows.

"I saw everyone and decided to stop by."

"Hey, Ere do you still have your cellphone?" Cassia asked obviously wanting to get another bus out here. 'Ere' was Cassia's nickname for Erela. She had a nickname for almost everyone. Almost.

"Sorry sis' but someone decided that they liked it too and took it right out of my bag." Erela told us her narrowing her eyes and clenching her fist. Erela is usually a really sweet person but she had anger issues, she still does.

"Great, I'm stuck at a shitty hotel, with my half-breed brother, his stupid friends, some retards i dont know, my physic half-breed cousins who by the way don't have their most prized posesion, my adopted human sister and there's a huge storm outside. The only good part of this is: you're here." Sesshomaru announced wrapping his arm around Kaugra.

"Cas' are they going out?" I whispered, not too sure. Of course now, I know that they are a disgustingly mushy couple.

"Yeah they have been for almost too years. Want me to tell ya 'bout the rest of them?" Cassia whispered back.

"Umm 'kay?" I blinked not really wanting to know.

"Ok. Inuyasha and Kagome have been going out for 6 years so, so far he is really protective of her emphasis on 'really' which is why Kikyo is glaring so furiously at Kagome..." Cassia started pointing at them. Inuyasha was sitting on a couch with Kagome in his lap trying to go to sleep. Sango and Miroku were sitting together on the other side of the couch, Kikyo was glaring furiously at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sango and Miroku just got together last week..." Cassia continued; "As for the type of person they are... Kikyo is a: prostitute, hore, slut, hoe, bitch, home-wrecker, basically anything that describes total slut."

_**You're** nice_. I thought.

"Kagome is super nice, shy, kind, smart, and she is also a priestess and I think she has some angel blood in her too. Sango is pretty much the same as Kagome only instead of shy she is outspoken, she also has a bit of a temper, although she isn't a priestess; she is a demon slayer and I dont think she has angel blood in her. Miroku, for lack of a better word is a perv. End of story. I think you got an idea about the type of person my cousins are but just to clear things up: Inuyasha has a good side; it doesn't show very much but its there. He is also one of the stupidest people I've ever met. Sesshomaru is stone cold most of the time but he has a heart although it only warms up for Kaugra and Rin. Kaugra is pretty much goth and lil' Rin is the sweetest lil' girl you will ever meet guaranteed!" Cassia finished "By the way I've had to share a room with all them girls before. I gave Kikyo her nickname after that. Her nickname is kinky-ho! it suits her perfectly!"

"Well, we've seen a side of you that's mean, gossipy and that doesn't know the meaning of too much information." I commented not trying to be rude. I was mostly joking aside from the 'too much information' thing.

Suddenly I heard a loud punch. Riku had just decked out Sesshomaru. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Impossible but that dude's strong! Did I mention that if he didn't get all wound up in darkness he would have been the keyblade wielder? Yeah, cool.

Erela looked at everyone. "SO you guys gonna sleep or what?"

Eventually as the night wore on everyone decided to go to bed. But not before Kikyo said something mean causing Riku to slap her accross the face. Soon Cloud and Leon got into the argument. Along with Roxas and Axel they all were yelling at her. Apparently she had insulted Final Fantasy, the Keyblade, fire, guns and Fenrirs. Eventually Riku just whacked her over the head with his keyblade.

"Stupid bitch." He grumbled.

I was starting to learn the root of Cassia's hate the hard way.

Kikyo liked to fight back with words because she was as weak as a damp sheet of paper so that whack managed to put her out for a good two minutes but then she was back to insulting every one in sight.

"You fight with keys?! How pathetic are you?" Her rampage had started "Oh, and by the way ladies, every single one of you is so ugly you should'nt show your face in public. I mean we've got angry, angryer, my horribly made clone, the ugly goth, the brat, the freak/reject, and miss 'too quiet to even talk' !!!..." now she insulted in exact order: Sango, Erela, Kagome, Kaugra, Rin, Cassia, and Valene. She wasn't smart then, still isn't now.

"Wha'd she call me!" All the girls exept Cassia (she looked pretty pissed though), Valene (she was too far off in her own little world to notice) and Rin (Rin was too young to understand) shouted. I started to wonder why Cassia hadn't said anything but then she spoke.

"You know Kinky-hoe, as much as I'd love to hurt you or see you get hurt, I have a very guilty conscience so I'm going to warn you now. Shut the hell up you stupid street hoe or you'll end up dead one way or another." Cassia said as calmly as possible.

"Oh?! And what are you going to do about it? Kill me in my sleep?" Kikyo asked as sarcastically as possible.

"No, my conscience is too guilty to do that." Cassia informed. "But," she continued "Karma's a bitch. When she hits, she hits hard."

"Whatever!! Halfbreed!!!!" Kikyo practicaly shouted that.

"Do you have somthing against halfdemons?" Cassia asked. Again she was dead calm.

"WHO DOES'NT?! YOU STINKING HALFBREEDS ARE ALL THE SAME!!! YOU DONT FIT IN WITH ANYBODY!! YOUR ALL AS TAINTED AS THE DEVIL!!" Kikyo was screaming now and she didn't notice the angry growl that erupted from all 3 halfdemons.

"Oh... And I suppose you're the purest thing to set foot in this planet?" Barked Inuyasha. He was slightly changing into a full demon until Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no Inubaby! Dont worry I still love you!" Kikyo just went from flaming mad to squealy happy.

This time a louder growl erupted from Inuyasha. If Kagome hadn't been there holding him back, he would have killed Kikyo by now.

"Now do you see why I hate her ?!" Cassia whispered to me.

In three hours she had managed to be beaten up by five guys and three girls. I decided not to get into it. That is, until she notcied me staring at her.

"Aww look an evil fairy!!!" She mocked. Although she was probably trying to get me angry it wasn't working.

"Whatever." I just said.

"Ugh." She flipped her hair and stalked away. I thought she was done with... That is until she grabbed onto a small table, that held a few glass tea cups and a phone, and yanked it down to the ground. Everyone gasped at the bitch but I just walked over and began to pick up the mess.

"Dude, it's not worth it... Let the skank do it." Cloud's voice cut through the silence and earned a small gasp from Leon, Sora and Riku.

"Naw it's ok." I glared up at the triumphant girl and she pretended to feel guilty for a second before laughing and walking into the lounge.

By then, Erela was worried because there were many valuable items in there for Kikyo to break. As if to make matters worse there was a shattering noise from the lounge. As everyone ran through the beautifully carved doors, which looking back on it showed two angels, they gasped. The huge chandelier had fallen and torn the table and chairs under it to shreds. The couch had also been affected by the shattered glass and there were shards all over the floor.

"Eep." Valene said quietly. I just shook my head. I could tell that Cassia was pretty ticked off now.

"She **_better_** pay for that!!" Erela said angrily.

"Where'd the bitch go? I'll kick her ass!" Cassia hissed.

I was about to tell my friends to calm down but my cellphone rang. I had to leave the room to answer it. "Hi... dad?" I asked while leaving the room.

Once I walked back into the lounge, Inuyasha growled and left with Kagome following to calm him down. "What's up?" I asked.

"Kikyo was flirting with Inuyasha via text message. He got upset and went to meet/beat her. Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to be alone with Kikyo or too hurt her, and in about five seconds the rest of the gang will leave to eavesdrop." Cassia explained.

"Five, four, three, two one..." Riku counted.

"Pizza!" Shouted Valene happily.

"Are you related to Sora?" Riku asked sarcastically as the rest of Inuyasha's gang walked out the door.

"Yupperoonie-zippity-doo-dah!" Valene said. Yup, one minute she won't speak the next she won't shut up at all. That's Valene. Of course, I don't know her as well as Cassia does since they hang out alot. apperantly, lots of people at our schoolthought her randomness was funny.

Suddenly the phone rang. At Erela's annoyed face Cassia decided to answer it. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable on the only unharmed section of the couch. Valene left to go to the washroom when Demyx chased her saying: "Hey I need to go!"

Axel shook his head and walked after him. "Hey dude, it's ladies first!" He called out. Roxas suddenly squeaked and chased him.

"Axel!"He whined."Wait for me!" He chased Axel out the door. Sora ran after Roxas forcing Riku to follow him half-heartedly.

"Sora get back here or I will make you spend the entire spa weekend with Kairi and Naminé!"

Leon turned to the rest of us. "Kairi and Naminé have a week for spa treatment every month."

A few minutes later Sephiroth's face lit up.He exited the room quickly. "Damn it." Cloud hissed while going after him.

Tifa sighed. "Let's go Leon." The two of them followed Cloud out the door. I just smiled and walked out the door.I had my own agenda... Possibly involving a bitch.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" A scream rang through the inn. "Holy Shit!!!!!" Cassia ran out of the lounge as me and Erela ran in. 

What we saw was a gruesome sight. Kikyo had been burned until her skin was burnt but she was still slightly alive. Then she had been hung so the skinn on her neck slowly peeled off until she strangld to death. Then, her arms were slashed to peices that hung to her shoulders by severed stirngs of flesh and muscle. Her face was covered in scars and she had the word 'bitch' carved into her torso. Her lgs were chopped off and thrown around the room. Well, this is what I knew... Some of the others couldn't evenbegin to suspect what had happened to her insides but, that's something to be revealed later... Where was I?

Slowly everyone (exept Rin who ran after Cassia to see what was wrong) gathered into the room to see why Cassia ran out of the lounge and into the washroom and saw the horrific site before us all.

"It was probaly Cassia, she was the first one in here and she was the one that predicted Kikyo would get what was coming to her." Sephiroth assumed.

"And how did you know this is what was coming to her?!" Erela half yelled half cried. "And asuming it was my baby sister too!!! I should kick you out for even suggesting that!!!" Erela said scowling at Sephiroth.

"Well excuse me princess but I was just givig a suggestion. No one's purely good and light." Sephiroth said returning the scowl but in a more menacing way that made Erela back away slightly. "Right Cloud?" He added with a smirk.

Cloud just glared.

Ever since Erela and Cassia's parents were murdered right infront of Cassia when she was 5 years old, Erela took over the role of the parent by vowing never to let her baby siser ever see somthing like that again, but today, someone broke that promise. Erela would make that someone would pay. Even if it cost her her life. unfortuiatley that was going to be the case.

"I go with Sephiroth, it was definately Cassia." Riku announced.

"Cassia's terrified of blood you moron!!" Inuyasha shouted. He may not act like it but he cared for his little cousin.

"Shut it asshole. If I knew that I wouldn't have said I agreed with Sephiroth! Don't fucking call me a moron!" Riku hissed angrily.

"She's so afraid of anything with a blade, including needles and Epi pens." Sesshomaru said. No one was sure if he just dissed her or defended her.

"We get it but still, that doesn't mean that she couldn't have _told_ someone to do this. Maybe it's her big sis." Sephiroth said nodding his head towards Erela.

"How do you expect someone who watched their parents die a gruesome death at the age of 5 to do something like this?!" Kagome cried then clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god... Erela, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," Erela said with her eyes watering. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make sure my little sister is ok." And with that Erela walked out of the room. Anyone with a sensitive nose could tell both sisters were crying

"That's really creative; I wonder who did that." Came Valene's voice. Sora turned around to scold his cousin, but it turned out Valene was talking about the door paying no attention to what happened to Kikyo.

Now that I got a good look at it; I noticed that the angels on the door. In a way, they slightly resembled the twins. Both angles had small triangles carved on their heads, as if to resemble the ears both twins had. And they both looked extremely sad. I made a menta note to ask someone about it... Right after I took care of this small problem that was overly-sensiive women. Well, actually, _girls. _Overly-senstive girls. Damn... I never undersood what to do with them. Well, until ten years ago when I had got into a very long-term relationship but, that's beside the point.

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Well, whoever did this is in the inn... And for all we know, it's one of us. Well, unless little miss innocent has anything to say about it. Doesn't she know that_ we _have bad pasts too? Honestly I think everyone here has seen more death in a year than she had in a lifetime." He was still bitter about Erela and Inuyasha's statements.

Well, for all you guys out there who don't kno Cassia and Erela like we do, yup they've only seen their parents die (not that it's not horrid) and Kikyo. Riku and the others have been in battles with many people. So have Inuyasha and his gang. Me? Well, I'm the son of he greatest fallen angel in the wold and my mother is half fallen angel half vampire. I've seen a lot of death... I've caused more though...

"God! Give it a rest Riku!" Sango growled.

"Just saying..." Riku turned to discuss the murderer with his friends. Inuyasha followed suit. Sesshomaru Went to get Rin then they also discussed he ossible suspects. I could see people accusing others whie me and Valee also talked about it. Among various other subjects. As I caught the eyes of a few people who were whispering about me I tried to stifle laughter. People even bamed their frends huh? This was getting dramatic I guess. Oh well. There as only one thought running through my mind.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Well, that's our first chapter... Try guessing who it's gonna be... If you're close, we might give you hints.**


	2. Miroku, Sora and Roxas must die!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story excpet for Erela, Dorian, Valene and Cassia.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME DISTURBING AND GORY CONTENT NOT FOR THE EASILY SICKENED**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the sound of a fight. I could hear a loud punch followed by many yells. "Hey." I walked down the stairs and rolled my eyes at Cloud who was fighting with Miroku. "What are you doing???" I walked over to them and pushed them apart.

"This knave is angry at me for talking to his girlfriend!" Miroku said defensively.

Cloud scoffed. "He was _touching_ Tifa's lower back area if you know what I mean." He said.I just rolled my eyes as Tifa huffed and stepped closer to Cloud.

"What's a knave?" Cassia asked from behind me. I was about to answer when I heard a voice come from the _empty_ chair.

"Knave: Noun. A deceitful and unreliable scoundrel. Synonym, rogue. Or, a male servant." Valene said.

"WHAT?!?!" Cloud hissed. "Please tell me you meant the first one..." He shook his head then whacked Miroku with the hilt of his Buster Blade.

Then Sango glared at him. "Miroku how could you do that?! How could you say that?!" Then she slapped him.

"She loves me." Miroku said with a goofy grin earning another slap from Sango.

"I hate you." She glared at him then walked away. "It's people like you and Kikyo who don't respect other people's girlfriends or boyfriends ugh sometimes I wish you were dead!"

I let out a low whistle. That was a bit harsh but then again, I guess she was right.

Cassia blinked and wandered into the kitchen to look for breakfast.

Kagome was busy giving Miroku a heated lecture about respectingh women and blah blah blah.

Finally Erela walked in and announced that it was time for breakfast. "Come on, I made waffles, french toast, bacon, eggs, cereal, pancakes and I warmed up leftovers!"

Suddenly Cassia screamed from the kitchen,"Dibs on the left over cake!"

"No my cake!" Valene ran into the kitchen. I just shook my head and watched out of the corner of my eye as Leon and Inuyasha ganged up on Miroku.

* * *

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms while I took Cassia into my room. "So what's new?" 

"My sister's trying to figure out where to bury the body or what to do with it. She's not sure... It's creepy- I barfed."

I held in a laugh. "Riku and Seph suspect you y'know."

"Yeah I know but how could I honestly have done it? Yeah I hate her but I just honestly saw it coming."

I nodded. "Don't worry this will all blow over soon. Besides no one liked her. She won't be missed."

"I second that notion. Hehe. Although how do we explain it to our parents?"

"Simple, we don't. They don't need to know. If they don't ask, don't tell. What the don't know won't hurt them after all."

Me and Cassia went on talking for a while. We had laughed a lot when we talked about the morning's events with Miroku then we heard Erela calling for dinner.

We all walked into the dining room with the exception of Miroku. "Hey where's Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Last I heard of him, he was sulking over getting beat up by Inuyasha and Leon." I said.

"Why did Inuyasha beat him up?"

"Because of how he was acting with Sango and Kagome. And how insensitive he was or something like that." I explained remembering the argument. "Leon was angry on behalf of Cloud."

Shippo nodded slowly. Then he gazed at our food."Wow Erela! Lobster, steak, salad, barbeque, even red wine!"

"Which you will _not_ have." Kagome said.

"None for you too Rin." Said Sesshomaru.

"Eww! I hate alcohol!" Exclaimed Cassia.

"Us too." Sora, Demyx and Roxas chimed in.

Everyone else shrugged and begun eating. The red wine tasted especially wonderful. There was a tangy, metallic aftertaste.It was different and interesting. The wine was a bit thick but it still tasted good. It was very dark too...

Cassia had decided to stay away from the barbeque and chewing on the salad while poking at the glass in front of her when suddenly she "eep"ed and ran out of the room into the washroom where barfing noises could be heard.

"What the hell?" Axel asked.

Suddenly Sesshomaru (who had also not eaten the barbeque) leaned forward and gazed at him untouched drink. "Excuse me, idiot of a brother but don't you noitice anything?" He held up the glass.

"Nope." Inuyasha took another swig from his glass.

Sesshomaru shook his head and whispered something to Kaugra who put don't her glass with a disgusted look.

The doors suddenly crashed open and Cassia ran in. "IT'S BLOOD! IT'S BLOOD! IT'S BLOOD!"

Everyone exclaimed in shock and disgust then they started to spit out the wine frantically.

"Holy crap!" Riku yelled.

Then Cassia started to cry. "He's dead, he'sdead, he's dead! The killer strikes again!" Me and Erela started to comfort her while tehy tried to figure out who was dead.

Axel looked up. "There's only one person missing got it memorized?"

Sango's eyes widened. "MIROKU!!" She started to cry. "Th-the l-last thing that-that I s-said to him w-was that I hated him and he was h-horrible." She sobbed.

Kagome cried too. Inuyasha looked at the ground in grief. Leon crossed his arm along with Cloud.

Everyone went back to blaming each other. I just sighed._Who's next? _Then my eyes fell upon Roxas and Sora. I shook my head then blinked. "Hey, what happened to Miroku? His body, I mean."

Cassia sniffed at the barbeque which everyone had loved and tried to persuade Cassia, Rin and Sesshomaru to eat the food. Rin would have eaten it but Sesshomaru force-fed her salad. "Eww! Eww! His body's in the barbeque. He IS the barbeque. Eew! And you guys ate it! You ate HIM! Cannnibals."

Sango started gagging but everyone else was stunned.

Valene took another bite of the barbeque. "Mmm. Tastes like Miroku."

Sango slapped her. Hard.

Rin looked up. "What happened to mister Miroku?"

"Barbeque." Valene said.

"What about the barbeque?"

"Well he- Mmf!" Sesshomaru clamped his hand over Valene's mouth.

"Don't you dare tell her." He said menacingly.

Valene tried to bite his hand when he pulled it away and picked up Rin. He gave her a reassuring smile then walked out of the room.

Yes he smiled. No you are not dreaming. In fact...

"Am I dreaming?" Inuyasha asked. "Whoa he smiled! That would never happen in a million years!"

Kaugra just shrugged then walked after Sesshomaru.

* * *

It had been a few days after the gruesome death of Miroku. Everything was settling down. Except for the fact that their time was up... 

"Hey! D, who do you think is gonna die next?" Cassia said using her nickname for me. "I have a feeling it's gonna be Sora and Roxas. Era and Kag have the same feeling. Turns out that she's a half angel." Oh by the way, angels and fallen angels have special feelings that are special. Like Cassia's feeling about the blood and barbeque. "But don't tell anyoen. We can't go around telling everyone who will die next, they might suspect us."

"That's true. They'll suspect ya' especially Dori here." Valene said as she popped up out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I asked out of annoyance. _Please let me have a feeling that she will die next._ "Wait, how'd you get here?"

"Trapdoor. Hmm poor 'cus." Then she started talking to herself. I looked at Cassia and shrugged.

"We have to stop talking 'bout this. One of my cousins are coming within earshot." Cassia said.

Then the door opened. It was Sesshomaru carrying a sleeping Rin on his back."I know about the feeling you angels have. And I would like to know whenever someone will die."

I shrugged. Cassia said,"sure. It's Sora and Roxas" She said quietly.

I nodded. Sesshomaru walked away.

The next morning Sora and Roxas weren't at the breakfast table. "Hey Cas' I'm gonna go with Riku to wake'em up. You wanna come?" I said.

"Yeah ok. But I'm getting a feeling." She whispered.

Sesshomaru semed to hear and turned to Rin. "Come Rin, let's go look at your dolls."

Rin squealed happily dragging Kaugra and Sesshomaru off.

* * *

By the time the three of us got to Sora and Roxas' room Cassia was hiding behind me."Oh my god, they're gonna die, they're dead." She muttered. Luckily Riku didn't hear. 

"Hey Sora wake up." Riku called out. He gave a small smile."Don't make me come in there and tickle you." I flinched. Riku seemed pretty happy. _Oh well._

"Oh no no they're not alive. They can't answer they're dead. The killer just got to them. We're all gonna die. Who's next? Who's next? Who's the killer?" Cassia muttered. Poor girl.

Riku opened the door. We cautiously looked in only to find thatteh two boys were okay. Their heads were peeking out from under the blankets and they had switched beds.

"Umm, they didn't switch beds according to my nose. Can I go barf now?" Cassia whimpered.

"No.That's too much acid already from yor stomach. You'll get sick." I said.

"I'd rather be sick than dead."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Get up Sora." He pulled teh blanket off Sora and recoiled. "Holy fuck!" Sora and Roxas' heads had been chopped off and switched so Sora's head was on Roxas' body and vice versa. Then, their heads had been sown on to the other's body.

Riku was nearly petrified with shock, grief, anger and if I'm righth, fear.

Axel and Riku were devestated.When we had gone down the stairs to tell the others, Riku stayed up with the bodies.

The next morning, Riku and Axel were wearing black and mourning their friends. Hmm two at once. The killer is getting more violent. Its _her_ turn next.

Erela looked up. "We have to leave. We'll probably all die if we stay here much longer." Everyone agreed.

Then Erela stood up and left the room. We all stood up to leave when Erela ran in horrified. "The doors and windows are all locked! We're trapped!"

* * *

**Chaos: Wow, three people died in one chapter. We gotta stop killing people.Or at least turn it down a bit.**

**Riku: Why'd you have to kill Sora?!**

**Sango: And Miroku?! sniff**

**Axel: And Roxas?!**

**Ame: Because the typers felt like it.**

**Kalo: Oh and about the _interesting_ methods of death, whatever. I drank coke _and_ listened to Linkin Park at teh same time. I'm in the middle of having a sugar rush and a sugarc rash...**

**Chaos: Oh by the way people who read G.I.D I'm sorry for deleting it It was my brother! I kicked his butt for it though. Anyways, because of this I will soon start another story almost like G.I.D and my missing friend just slept over at anoter person's house without telling anyone else.**

**Ame: In this story I am represented by Valene.**

**Chaos: I am Cassia.**

**Kalo: Yuppers and I am Dorian. Hmm I'm a boy in this story! Hehehe...**

**Ame: Sorry I'm so random.**

**Chaos: Somebody had to die...**

**Kalo: Ooh! Ooh guess who's gonna die next and guess who is the murderer... **

**Chaos: Mention who you want to save and we will probably spare them for a while...**


	3. Koga come, Koga go

**Murder Mystery Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: We don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters from those shows but we do own Erela, Cassia, Dorian, and Valene.**

**By the way, since you haven't decided to save ayone yet, we shall continue on with our original plan... Mwahaha**

**_

* * *

_**

"What the fuck do you mean by _we're locked in?_" Sephiroth growled.

"Can't we knock down the door?" Inuyasha held up his tetsaiga -or whatever if it's spelt wrong...-

"No you fool. The doors are magically protected the only way in and out is to open the door and right now it won't open from the inside only the outside." Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"So we're locked in with the killer?" Valene asked.

"Pretty much." Cloud confirmed.

"Crap." I hissed.

Cassia looked around. Suddenly her, Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's and Erela's ears pirked up. "Someone's coming!" SHe shouted.

We ran into the living room as the front door opened. "Hey everybody!" It was Koga. He smiled then closed the door behind him... _Crap again._

"NO!!! DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!!" Erela and Cassia said in unison. We all heard the door lock closed.

"Nice job fleabag." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up mutt-face." Koga replied.

"Is this because of Kagome?" Valene asked.

"Yup. Koga's jealous of Inuyasha." Cassia replied.

Kagome blushed. "Guys..."

"So, we're now trapped inside this hell house with this psycho murderer, Koga, an angry Inuyasha, a depressed pyro-head and a girl who won't stop crying." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Come along Rin." The two left followed by an irritated Kaugra.

"So we're officially screwed." Cloud announced. Leon rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Whatever." He muttered as Cloud hit him back.

"Guys, where'd Sango go?" Kagome asked.

"More importantly, who cares?" Sephiroth growled.

"Uh oh." Cassia muttered.

"Oh I forgot. I got a feeling at breakfast time..." I whispered. The two of us suddenly ran out of the room and into the breakfast room where we last saw Sango.

She was lying on the ground face down. "Huh?" Cassia blinked. "But she's dead!"

"Poison." Valene said.

"Its a special pill that you put in your mouth and it dissolves instantly. It melts your insides and you're dead in a few seconds..." I explained.

"It was suicide." Riku muttered from the doorway.

"But then why would their be tape around her mouth?" Cassia flipped Sango over to reveal the piece of duck tape stuck to her mouth.

"Nhh." Riku muttered. "We might as well all just die now... At least we won't be murdered brutally and gruesomely. If we kill ourselves then it's easier." He walked over to the table and lifted up the tablecloth revealing a bottle of pills next to the chair leg. He pocketed them and walked away.

"How did he.." Cassia blinked.

I shrugged. "We can't afford to let everyone die. We have to find the killer..."

"No duh." Cassia replied.

"Well who do you think it is?" I asked quietly as everyone else started entering the room.

"Not really sure but how Riku knew where the pills were was kinda suspicious." She whispered back.

"You think? But he wouldn't kill Sora." Valene said.

"True... What about Inuyasha? He hated Kikyo and he didn't exactly like Sora and Roxas." I suggested.

"Yeah but Miroku was surprisingly Inuyasha's best friend and Sango was one of his friends too." Cassia said.

Cloud leaned over her shoulder. "What about Sesshomaru? He acts like Sephiroth...I wouldn't trust him..."

Cassia slapped her forehead. I raised an eyebrow at Cloud. "Where did you come from?" She asked.

"Behind you?" Cloud looked at her strangely. Cassia slapped her head again.

"Right..." I blinked.

"But Rin's always with him." Cassia objected.

"Uhuh but he didn't eat the Miroku barbeque he forced Rin not to eat it also." Cloud said.

"Demons have a special sense of smell."

"Inuyasha and your sister ate it."

"They didn't notice."

"Hey excuse me but I would like to add: it wasn't me." Sesshomaru said. We all turned and saw that he was on the other side of the room.

Cassia slapped her head again. "Please let it be demon hearing..."

Riku stood from his place next to Sephiroth who was next to Sesshomaru. "It wasn't me either."

"Shouldn't _we _be in this conversation?" Shippo and Rin asked.

"No." Sesshomaru and Kagome said in unison.

"Nice Valene. We were whispering but _you_ were talking and now look! They all heard us!" I growled.

Tifa walked over to Kagome. "They're quite rude to accuse people right in front of them without giving us a chance to object."

Kagome nodded.

"Ugh." I groaned. Then, I leaned closer to Cassia and whispered, "Maybe it was Cloud... He was angry at Miroku for hitting on Tifa and he didn't like Kikyo. Maybe he was angry at Sora and Roxas and he could have hated Sango's crying. He told me he hated when girls cried..."

"Does he hate Koga too?" Cassia asked while whispering. We walked out of the room and into mine.

"I don't know; why?" I asked.

"'Cause he's next." Cassia said quietly.

I blinked. _Shit! She's right... Hey maybe she can sniff out the murderer._ I looked at her. "Do you think you can sniff out the murderer?"

"How?" Well, whoever smells like blood, poison, whatever.."

"Well, my sense of smell isn't as strong as a full demon's but I can give it a shot although Sesshomaru's sence of smell is a lot better than mine."

"I see.. Well, what do we know about the killer? They aren't afraid of blood or gory things... That rules out Kagome and Shippo. It can't be Rin." I said...

"They're capable of magic. Remember the spell trapping us in here? Sesshomaru and Inuuyasha can't use magic."

"Well who can? Cloud might be able to because of his Genova. Leon learned some from Merlin a month ago and he has a GF. Riku probably can because of his keyblade and darkness powers. I know that we can do magicbut it's not us. Kagome can do magic but it can't be her."

"All she can do is sacred arrows and a few small barriers."

"Sephiroth might also be able to. He has Genova... But Tifa can't do magic. Are you sure that Inuysha and Sesshomaru can't do magic?"

"Yeppers." Valene said popping up. "But what about the witch she'd do _anything_ for Sesshomaru her fluffy tailed crush."

"Well first of all, she's a _wind_ witch. Second of all her name is Kaugra. Third of a Sesshomaru's her boyfriend not her crush. Oh and fourth of all, she's right behind you." Cassia corrected with a smile.

"I just came up here on Sessomaru's behalf to ask who's next but it seems pople are already point fingers. Behind other people's backs."

"Busted." I muttered. "Sorry Valenes just reterted. Ignore her." I glared at Valene and pulled her behind us. "If you get her angry we may be in big trouble. And if we every need her or Sesshomaru's help, we're doomed so shut it." I whispered to Valene.

Kaugra rolled her eyes seeming to have heard what I just said. "Just tell me who's next."

"Koga." Cassia said.

I opened my mouth to say something but then the door opened. It was Kagome. "Hey have you seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Inuyasha just ran off suddenly then Rin came up to me and asked if I wanted to play. But she was alone! And Koga went missing. Oh and Riku and Cloud started a riot..." She blurted out.

"And now Koga's dead." Cassia said. "Hey if we hurry we might be able to catch the killer in the act. And I can sniff him out. Why? Because Koga smells."

"I see." I walked out of the door and down the stairs with Cassia not too far behind me. We got to the bathroom and when I opened the door I had to yank back Cassia before she saw and puked. To put it shortly, Koga blew up. Everyone else had seen the look on my face and (with the exception of Rin and Cassia) peeked into the bathroom.

According to Sephiroth, Koga had been blown up from the inside. A bomb had been slipped into his food and once he ate it, it was set off. The timer lasted for one hour then he felt sick and ran into the bathroom only to explode. _Wow. "_Looks like this killer knows about bombs. Cass who can use bombs?"

"No one I know."

"Leon." Sephiroth said. Leon turned and glared at him.

"Oh I'm sure that you can too." Leon hissed at Sephiroth.

"If I can so can Cloud." Said Sephiroth.

"Hmph." Leon crossed his arms and looked away. "Whatever."

* * *

**Chaos:This is what happens when we get no reviews. We kill whoever we want to. Yay!**

**Ame: I'm gonna have nightmares.**

**Chaos: Why?**

**Ame: The way you kill people.**

**Kalo: Right... As much as you two like no reviews I don't... **

**Chaos: I like reviews!**

**Kalo: Reviews are nice so please click the review button.**

**Chaos: Or we might kill your favorite person next.**

**Ame: Right Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: You're all screwed in the head.**

**Chaos: That's mean.**

**Kalo: So please review. Tell us what you like, where we can improve, who you want to die, who you want to live or who's the killer! **

**Chaos: And we'll consider it.**

**Kalo: Hmmm bye now!**


	4. CONTEST not a chapter

**_note: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!_**

**_claimer: we own this contest idea. don't take it._**

alright ppls! weer having a **CONTEST!!!**

all ya gotta do to have a chance to win is review!

**this is how it'll work:**

we'll get the user names of anyone who has ever reviewed us on a story that is currently posted up now on our account, pull out one name, and the owner of that user name account will be our winner!

**the prise:**

the prise is, the owner of the account name we pull out will get to have a character, completely of their own creation put into any **unfinished** story of ours of your choice! and you get control over said characters fate!

and the more you review, the more chances you get to win! so review,review, review!


	5. Clues

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha, or kingdom hearts

**_Murder Mystery_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Chaos: Duh dugh da du daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._**

**_Inu: Would u stop that!_**

**_Chaos: uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm nope!_**

**_Ame: HA HA! IN UR FACE LUSR!_**

**_Kalo: Loser is spelt L.O.S.E.R. not L.U.S.R._**

**_Chaos: I thought it was spelt L.O.Z.E.R._**

**_Inu: Gah! Whats with you psychos?!_**

* * *

Everyone was arguing about who killed Koga when the door swung open. 

"Hi guys!" Said Hojo.

""DONT CLOSE THE -! " Everyone shouted but it was too late.

"Why, why, why, why, WHY!" Cassia cried banging her head against the closest wall.

"Umm... What are you doing here Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Who's Hojo?" Asked Demyx.

"Me! I'm Hojo!" Hojo said waving his hand in the air. "Now, where's the washroom?" He asked.

"That way. " Cassia said, pointing at the washroom door, forgetting that they hadn't cleaned Koga off the walls yet... not that she cared...

"Yeah, who is he?" Dorian asked Cassia, who answered:

"Hobo is the guy that keeps on asking Kagome to dump Inuyasha and go out with him. He is very annoying and I have sworn to always call him by the wrong name to annoy him."

"Wahh! There's blood in the washroom!!!"Hojo shouted.

"No shit." Riku rolled his eyes.

Leon chuckled as Hojo ran across the room yelling. Once he seemed to compose himself, he turned to Kagome.

"I heard about a party going on tonight." Hojo said. "Wanna go out with me?"

"Uhh, we're locked in." Kagome pointed at the door.

"Oh my god!! We're locked in! AHHHHH!!!!!" He ran around the room again.

"Gods, I hate morons." Cloud grumbled.

"You and me both." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Who doesn't?" Leon asked.

"I not only hate morons, but I have sworn to kill them all." Sephiroth said.

"Hey, I guess you and me aren't all that different." Riku laughed.

Axel rolled his eyes and smiled. Until, hojo ran over his foot. "Damned bastard."

"Tifa, lets go upstairs. I can't handle any more idiocity." Cloud hissed. Tifa smiled and the two of them left the room.

"Sesshomaru, sweetie, where's Rin?" Kaugra asked throwing Sesshomaru into a huge fit until Kagome held her up.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru walked up the stairs.

"Coming!" Rin shouted happily running after the tall demon.

"Uhh, I guess I should go after them." Kaugra said walking up the stairs.

"So how 'bout it toots? Why don't you show me your room?" Hojo nudged Kagome suggestively as Inuyasha growled angrily.

"And while you're at it why don't you dump the half-dork."

"What kind of insult is that?" I rolled my eyes.

"A good one."

"Yeah, and the world is square."

"No! Everyone knows that it's a CUBE dumb-ass. The world isn't two dimensional."

"Maybe your brain is?" Leon muttered.

"I know you are but what am I?" Hojo said smugly.

"What?" Leon looked bewildered.

"That's right! I rock! Go me! Go me!" Hojo danced around Kagome.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "Hojo. I'm only gonna say this once. The day Kagome listens to you is the day that the world becomes a cube.

"Awesome! So Kagome, how about that date?"

"It's a sphere!" Erela shouted in annoyance. "The world is round!"

"Like a circle?" Hojo now looked confused.

"NO A SPHERE!!!! IT'S THREE DIMENSIONAL YOU STUPID, PEE BRAINED, IMBECILE! YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU FAILED KINDER GARDEN 7 TIMES!" Cassia shouted.

"SEE! I WAS RIGHT!"

Demyx groaned and left the room.

"You're an idiot. Got it memorized?" Axel asked tilting his head.

Erela led Hojo out of the room and into one of the hotel rooms

"Bye Bob!" Valene waved as Hojo left the room and everyone herd him shout "IT'S HOJO!"

"What ever you say Molly!" Cassia said waving with a huge smile on her face.

"THAT'S A GIRLS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted angrily.

Cassia sighed and said "I finally have my favorite hobby back. Now, how to annoy him even more?" Cassia murmured to herself with Valene sputtering ideas beside her.

"Ooh! Ooh!" You can... You... Can... Huh... I actually don't know..." Valene frowned and delved deep into thought.

"Uhh, maybe you can sing an annoying song over and over and over again." I suggested.

Riku looked at the ground. "That's what Sora used to do... He was doing it a lot the night before he died... Him and Roxas." Riku began to contemplate but the others were starting to catch on.

"So you're saying that they killed Sora and Roxas because they were singing annoying songs?" Erela shook her head in astonishment as Riku nodded.

"Ok so that means the killer is short-tempered?" Cassia asked.

"Or serious." Axel added.

"Easily annoyed." Riku nodded.

"Ok so let's look over our list of suspects." I said as everyone sat down in the lobby chairs. Wow, sounds like a real murder mystery game.

"We know that the killer is inside the inn." Cloud started.

"So it's one of us then?" Inuyasha looked around.

I nodded. "So who had an alibi the day Kikyo was killed?"

"No one." Cassia said.

"Ok never mind... Well, we know it can't be you seeing as you are afraid of blood and all that stuff." I said watching as everyone seemed to agree.

"It can't be Rin." Inuyasha said. No duh, Mr.Obvious.

Hojo ran in with a detective suit on. "I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!"

"This is gonna be good." I heard Leon whisper to Cloud who chuckled.

"We all know of _why_ Kikyo was killed but who killed her? Well, I know the answer to that question. It is none other than the infamous: INUYASHA!!!!" He pointed a finger at the half-demon who just growled.

"Yeah and the world is square." Sesshomaru, who was walking down the stairs with a sleeping Rin, quoted me.

"you weren't even here when she died, how do you know? and BTW.there is no way in hell you found proof when you were running around, screaming like a stereotypical little girl." Cassia sighed, highly annoyed

"So I _am_ right!" Hojo grinned triumphantly.

Cassia slapped her forehead. "Must we go over this again?"

"Yup." Hojo nodded.

While Cassia, Kagome, Erela, Valene and anyone who bothered trying explained the shape of planet earth, I contemplated the suspects. "I bet it's Sephiroth." Cloud said as he walked by. "It fits doesn't it?"

"Hmm." I nodded and turned to look at Sephiroth finding him glaring at me from only steps away. "Holy-!" I jumped. Man that dude is scary.

I shook the thought out of my head and leaned it against the armrest. Soon I was asleep. I woke up to the sound of:

"All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breath half to death. Terrified of what's inside, he crawls like a worm from a bird."

When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me as if I had two heads. "What-?"

"Out of his mind the weight pushes him whispering. Must have been out of his mind. Mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head. Maybe out of his mind."

"Oh that's my cellphone." I held it up. When it kept ringing I answered it. "Hello? Who is this?"

Suddenly the lights went off.

"AHHHH!!!!" It was Kagome.

Axel lit a candle. Oh wait that was his finger.

When everyone turned to Kagome she shivered. "Someone touched me!"

"That was me." Cloud said. Then, he pointed at her arm. "The flashlight is right next to you I just went to go grab it."

"Wow. This killer is getting everyone jumpy." Cassia noted.

"Okay, who cut the lights?" Asked Erela.

"Anybody dead yet?" Inuyasha called out from under a table.

"Dude! What are you doing under a table?! Are you scared?" Laughed Cassia

"NO! I... Um... Fell..." Inuysha said.

"Surree."

Riku walked over. "Where's Homo?"

"Please be dead. Please be dead. Please be dead. I will never insult anyone again if he's dead." Cassia got to her knees and prayed.

"KAGOME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!!!!" Hojo tackled Kagome with a hug.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassia moaned as Hojo jumped out of nowere

"Ooh shouldn't have done that. Angry half demon not good..." Sang Rin from the top of the stairs.

"Little too late now." Cassia said as she started heading towards the back of the hotel room. She then turned toward the others.

"If I were you, I'd leave the room. Never stay in the prescence of a half-demon when they're turning into a full demon unless your positive you can stop the change. We cant control ourselves when we change so unless you wanna be ripped to shreds, leave the room and let Kagome deal with him." Cassia advised as Inuyasha's eyes turned compleetly red, two jagged purple stripes appeared on each of his cheeks,and his claws and fangs started growing larger. A blood chilling growl erupted from the back of his throat.

Everyone exept Kagome left the room and Hojo chased after a rat he saw out of the room for some strange unknown reson.

10 min later, Dorian arrived in the cellar to see Cassia already there.

"So Sherlock, who are your suspects?" Cassia asked and joked at the same time.

"Sephiroth is my main suspect. but Leon's also..." Dorian started before they herd screaming and yelling coming from the parlor.

"YOU WOULD PICK _LEON_ OVER ME?!??!!!" Tifa screamed.

"What is going on?" Me and Cassia ran into the parlor in time to see Tifa screaming at an already yelling Cloud. Sephiroth looked amused and Leon was watching with interest. Kaugra was in the corner trying to cover Rin's ears.

"Well I _have_ to choose him. He's my brother!" Cloud tried to calm down his angry girlfriend.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hate each other and they're brothers!"

"Technically half-brothers. They don't share the same mom." Cassia chimed in.

"SHUT UP!!!" Both Cloud and Tifa yelled.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked Kaugra who looked really pissed.

"Leon asked Cloud: if the killer was going o kill both of them and he could only save one who would it be?" Kaugra explained. "Cloud took like, ten minutes to answer but he said that he would choose Leon."

"Is he dumb? You answer that question by saying 'I don't know who to choose'. That way no one gets angry." Cassia shook her head.

"But I was telling the truth. I'm not gonna lie to my girlfriend." Cloud objected. Tifa screamed and threw a plate at his head. "Holy crap!"

"But you get her mad?" Cassia rolled her eyes.

Sephiroth just laughed.

Leon stood up and moved the tray with china away from Tifa.

Sesshomaru walked in. "What the fuck is happening here?!"

Kaugra's eyes widened and she covered Rin's ears again.

"Whoa you sweared. You're mad." Cassia said. Then she turned to me. "I've never heard him swear before."

Sesshomaru just realized Rin was in the room. "Crap." Then he slapped his head.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's the one person I never expected to swear before the Little Rin." Cassia answered.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin. "What does 'crap' mean?" She asked.

"Poo." Cassia laughed.

"And 'fuck'?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Bedtime Rin." He carried her away.

"WHAT DOES FUCK MEAN?!" She shouted.

Inuyasha, who just walked into the room, choked. "What did she just say???"

"Sesshomaru accidentally said 'crap' and 'fuck' in front of her." Cassia explained.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT CLOUD!!!" Tifa screamed while grabbing Inuyasha's sword.

Cloud's eyes widened. Inuyasha grabbed his sword away from Tifa.

"Uhh. I'll be going now." Cloud said as she picked up Leon's gunblade.

"NO!" Leon yanked it out of her hands.

"ARGH!" Tifa ran out of the room.

"And _that's_ why you say you can never choose." Cassi asaid to Cloud who groaned.

"On the bright side Yuffie and Aeriteh aren't here. " Leon patted Cloud's back.

"CLOUD!" Aerith and Yuffie walked through the door. And to make matters worse, Yuffie shut the door.

"Damn and damn." Cloud groaned.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru and Rin were still there.

Then Aerith and Yuffie raised eyebrows at him. "You're not happy to see us?"

"Not really." Cloud muttered.

"WHAT?!"

Cassia burst into laughter while Cloud groaned yet again.

"This is why I _hate_ men." Tifa hissed. "Well, that and sluts but that's a completely different story." She added.

"But you're dating Cloud." I pointed out.

"Yeah and I regret it every day." She said. _Wow she was upset_.

Cloud suddenly stood up. "So why are you still my girlfriend?!" He was angry.

"I don't know! Ugh! We are OVER!" Tifa stomped away.

"Fine! What do I care anyways?!" Cloud stomped up the stairs.

Leon ran after Cloud while Aerith and Yuffie ran after Tifa.

"Whoa." I said.

"Man. And I was just starting to like Tifa." Cassia groaned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Cassia agreed with me."Yeah."

"So..." Sephiroth looked around. Then he shrugged and walked away. Just before he left he said, "Personally, I think good riddance. I never liked her."

"That's mean." Growled Cassia.

"Bastard." Kaugra hissed.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and shook his head. "We're leaving now."

Kaugra ran after them while Inuyasha looked stunned. "...What?"

"Why aren't you with Kagome? Hobo could be hitting on her." Cassia told the half-demon who ran off.

"This can't be good. I know Tifa and she would NEVER blow up like that over a question. I swear. This house is making people insane." I shook my head. Now we were alone.

"It might not be the house." Cassia replied.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"It might not be the house itself. Maybe someone in the house." Cassia explained. "I mean, before Miroku dies Sango would have never done that when Miroku did what he did. It's usual for him so I don't think she would be _that _angry."

"Hmm. So who then?" I asked. "And how can one person drive people insane?"

"A spell?"

"But why?"

"A reason?"

"But what?" I groaned. "Why is this person doing this?"

"Well, Valene said that there were secret passages all over the place right?"

"Yeah."

"What if something was hidden in one of them?"

"But then the killer wouldn't need to kill everyone."

"What if the person he killed came close to finding it before he or she did?"

"Huh... But Kikyo? Sora? Roxas? Miroku? I doubt that they found the treasure. They would never keep quiet about it. And what about Sango. I doubt she would go treasure hunting when the guy she liked died."

"Maybe Miroku mentioned something to her."

"Huh... But still... It seems like there's more to it."

"Yeah... Remember the door with the two angels on it? Maybe that's a clue."

We ran to the door.

"Two fallen angels." I said.

"With dog ears." Cassia added. "One looks scorched."

"One wearing white, one wearing black."

"With an orb between them."

"The white one has bat-like wings."

"The black one has angel wings."

"One half has fire on the bottom. the other half has water."

"On both of the angels they had bracelets with a tiny key."

"Is that a scratch on the door?"

"Who knows. This thing _is_ old."

"Maybe we need time to think." I said.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Chaos: Hey we went one chapter without killing anyone That's a new record!**

**Kalo: Yeah sorry 'bout that but we want to give you time to think.**

**Chaos: Rate and Review please!**

**Kalo: We'll post the next chappie when we get at least 3 reviews. And in your review say who you want to live or die.**

**Chaos: We've already started planning so all you can do is delay people's deaths.**

**Kalo: Oh and whoever you think is the murderer. And what you think of the door.**

**Chaos: If they were smart, they'd know a clue when they see one.**


	6. 2 Ideas, 3 deaths

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for the hotel, Erela, Valene Dorian and Cassia**

**Murder mystery Chapter 5**

* * *

Me and Cassia were in my room talking about the door when there was a scream from Tifa's room. The two of us ran in to find her on the ground covered in blood.

"Oh my god." Cassia gasped.

"She's dead?" I stared at her body.

Suddenly Tifa's eyes opened. "What...? AHHH!!" She screamed and fainted.

"Huh... I guess she just fainted before..." I stared.

Cassia saw a bucket of blood lying next to the door. "What an evil prank." She hissed angrily.

"Tifa?" Cloud ran up the stairs and slipped on the blood. "Whoa."

Cassia was trying to shake Tifa awake."Wake up wake up. I hope this is fake."

"Yeah it is." I answered.

"I meant the blood."

"Oh."

Cloud shook his head. "Stupid girl. Can't even see a bucket of blood on her door."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Cassia asked.

"Yup." I watched as Tifa slowly sat up and glared at Cloud.

"A bucket over my door? How childish can you get Cloud?" She glared at him.

"Hey! This was NOT me." Cloud said rolling his eyes.

"Hey... What is going on up there?" Erela walked up and screamed.

"Chill sis. The blood's fake." Cassia said just as Sesshomaru walked in.

"No... Smells like monk." He said.

Cassia gasped and barfed.

"Eww." Everyone backed away.

"So Miroku's55" value"Marika's, Merak's, Mirage's, Moro's, Murk's, Marijo's, Moroni's, Micros's, Markus's, Micki's, Micky's, Morocco's, Mirror's, Mirfak's, Moron's, Mark's, Markus, Mick's, Mike's, Mira's, Mire's, Brok's, Marduk's, Milk's, Mink's, Merola's, Miriam's, Maryjo's, Merck's, Milka's, Miran's, Myron's, Micros, Mirages, Murks, Markka's, Mirach's, Markos, Maraca's, Marius, Mirrors, Mucous, Morons, Marks, Micks, Mikes, Mires, Groks, Milks, Minks, Marcus, Crocus, Maroons, Maracas" / blood?" I asked.

"Seems so." Sesshomaru stared.

"So the killer? Or the left over bloody wine." Cassia asked.

"Umm. Well, we finished the wine." I said.

"Ugh!" Cassia gagged.

"So I guess it's just extra blood that the killer still had."

"And he _kept_ it? For a _prank_? I'm assuming this killer is childish."

"But why would the murderer want to prank Tifa?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tifa stared at Cloud.

"No. NO. It was NOT me!" He said. "Why would _I_ be the killer?"

"Who else would do this Cloud?" She glared at him.

"NOT ME!" He was getting more pissed off.

"They're acting like bigger kids than we are." Rin and Shippo walked in.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and covered her eyes.

"Shut up." Cloud said to the kids. "OW!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Watch your language around Rin." He growled.

"Whatever. OW!" Cloud rubbed his cheek,

"Don't say that to kids!" Tifa said.

"Shippo you never heard him say that okay?" Cassia asked.

"Okay." The fox demon replied.

Then Rin jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms. "Let's go play!"

"Okay!" The two ran out of the room.

"Right. I've got a feeling..." I said watching them run into Rin's room. "So who would do this?"

"Who knows... Wait!" Cassia just looked like she had a brilliant idea.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well..." Cassia said as they walked down the stairs. "Can't we just call someone?"

By now they had walked into the lounge where everyone else was.

"Can't. Phone's broke." Erela said.

"Dorian has a cell phone. I'm sure lots of other people do too."

"I have one." Riku said holding up his phone.

"Me too." Cloud said.

"Which you never answer." Tifa growled.

"Shut it."

"Whatever. I have one." She pulled her phone out of her bag.

"I have one that I never use." Kagome grabed hers.

"I have one." Hojo pulled out his. The cellphone skin had a picture of Kagome on it.

"Creepy stalker." Cassia whispered.

"I have one too." Axel pulled his out.

Demyx looked at Axel. "I _did_ have one. But Axel and Riku used it in an expiriment involving the battery. Apparently you can use it to poison someone."

"I have one." Leon held his up.

"Me! Me! Me!" Valene held up hers.

"Nine perfect. So why don't we call out? Ask someone to open the door for us?" Cassia asked.

"Let me try." I said sitting on the couch. "Huh. That's weird no reception..."

"But you could have called before." Cassia said.

"How can somebody get rid reception?" Erela asked.

"Yeah. You were sitting on that chair when someone called a few hours ago." Kagome pointed out.

"Right. My dad called." I said.

"Maybe you ran out of minutes?" Riku asked. "Hmm. Mine doesn't have reception either."

"Me neither." Axel said.

Eventually it turned out that no one had reception on their phones.

"Odd." Cassia said.

Suddenly the song 'Wheels on the bus' played. "Oh my phone!" Hojo answered it. "Hello! Hojo here... Yeah... No... You have the wrong number... Okay bye." Then he hung up.

"Oh. My. God." Cassia said.

"You IDIOT!" Inuyasha snarled.

Some people groaned others agreed with Inuyasha.

Aerith sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure that someone will call again soon."

"I hope so." Erela said.

"Yeah. I wanna get out of here." Demyx sighed.

"We're stuck in a hotel with a mass murderer and our one chance to escape was in Dumbo's hands." Riku said angrily.

"You're very hated Momo." Cassia told Hojo.

"Okay lets all calm down." Aerith said. "I'll make us some tea."

"I don't drink tea." Cassia said.

"Okay I'll just get you lemonade."

"Cool thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now can anyone help me?" Aerith asked.

No one volunteered.

"Leon! Thanks for volunteering!" She smiled.

Leon sighed but he knew that it was best to just go along with it.

"And Sephiroth, you will come too."

"No."

"Come NOW." Aerith growled.

"Okay!" Sephiroth ran after her.

Axel suddenly stood up. "Can I just have hot water?" He followed them into the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a scream then crying coming from upstairs.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru ran up the stairs before anyone could react.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome ran up too.

Everyone followed them.

By the time we got up the stairs we could hear Rin crying.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru walked into her bedroom.

We followed him.

"Oh my god." Kagome fainted into Inuyasha's hands.

Shippo was hung in the middle of the room.

Sesshomaru ran to Rin and picked her up.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"We- we were playing, an- and I went to the wa- washroom. When I c- came back, Shippo was d- dead!!!!" Rin sobbed as Sesshomaru and Kaugra tried to comfort her. "I wanna go home!!!" Rin cried loudly.

"Aww." Cassia frowned. "Poor kid. What would anyone have against Shippo?!"

"Who knows. What would someone have against the others?" I asked.

Riku stared at me. "Sora and Roxas were innocent."

"Well, Kikyo's a bitch, Miroku was a pervert, Koga... Koga was Koga. And Sango... I don't know." Cassia said. " I mean, that _is_ how they acted before they died."

"Yeah but Sango was crying a lot." I added.

"What about Roxas and Sora. Shippo... I don't... Ugh." Cassia slumped down in the bed before noticing something. "The rope's enchanted. Shippo could have used his Fox Fire to burn the rope."

"True. So the person would have to be able to use magic." I said.

"Okay that's it!" Inuyasha said. "We are all going into the parlor and we are going to figure out who did this!"

"Okay. He's pissed." Cassia said.

" 'Kay, meet down in the parlor in ten minutes." Tifa said.

"Why ten minutes?" I asked.

"I'm covered in blood."

"Oh."

"Why?" Riku asked.

Tifa just glared at Cloud.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know." Riku said noticing that Cloud was also covered in blood.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone met up in the parlor. 

"I brought the tea and drinks!" Aerith brought in a tray.

"I wrote everything down." I said holding up a list. "Only 26 people came into this house."

"19 are left." Demyx said.

"Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Roxas, Sora, Koga and Shippo." Riku counted.

"What do we know about the killer?" Inuyasha asked.

"He can use magic." Cassia said.

"Has experience with bombs." Sephiroth added.

"Comes up with very creative ways to kill people." Valene said.

"Wants us all to stay in here for one reason or another." Kagome said.

"Has to be strong." I noted. "He had to carry Shippo and Miroku right?"

Aerith took a sip of her tea. "Hmm. We know that this person is someone we trust... The murderer couldn't have snuck up of everyone right? Some people might have seen him coming."

"Like Kikyo." Cassia added.

"Sango had tape over her mouth so that was forced." I said.

"Roxas and Sora were sleeping." Inuyasha said.

"What about Shippo?" Demyx asked. "If someone just randomly picked him up then he would have screamed unless he trusted the person."

"Who wasn't with anybody at all when Shippo died?" Kagome asked.

"No one. We were in the lounge and Aerith had brought some people into the kitchen."

"No one left the lounge until we heard Shippo scream. Did anyone leave the kitchen?" Cassia asked.

"Only me and Sephiroth. We went down to the cellar to find coffee for Cloud." Aerith said.

Axel looked up. "I didn't see you leave, I was busy boiling water."

"Like _that_ needs concentration." Demyx said sarcastically.

Leon sat up. "I was getting the tea bags from the shelf so I didn't notice anything either." He seemed to think. "Well, there are only two stairways. One through the lounge and one through the kitchen."

"What about the cameras?" Cassia asked.

"Busted." Erela sighed.

"Crap."

"So why does the killer want to kill us?" Axel asked.

"What if there was something hidden in the hotel?" Cassia asked.

"Yeah we were talking about it." I told the others.

"Hey sis didn't something happen before the hotel was put up?" Cassia asked.

"Yeah there was a Shikon Jewel buried somewhere around here." She answered.

"Shikon jewel?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah I remember the story now." Cassia said.

"The Shikon jewel is said to be the ultimate power. It grants one wish." Erela explained.

"Genies are better." Riku rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing as Genies the Shikon jewel's real dude. It was made by the most powerful priestess to ever live. There were documents about it in the hotel but they're all missing." Cassia said.

"Kingdom Hearts is better." Riku said.

"The Shikon jewel is like the ultimate power source. Consider it like the ultimate heart."

"It can only grant one wish. Some power." Riku sat up. "Besides there already is an ultimate heart."

"And where is it?"

"It's buried. In the old burial grounds. There used to be a king with the ultimate heart. He used it to build armies and stuff like that. Well, he went and started a war. Killed a bunch of people. On his death bed, he ordered the heart to be locked up and buried where the war started. So it was buried and no one ever found it again." Riku was spinning the tray on his finger. "Hmm.. What does the jewel look like?"

"It's a small purple orb." Cassia answered.

"Like this?" He handed her the tray. On it there was a picture of the Shikon jewel.

"Yeah that's it. People have tried to make fakes over the years bu they have never made it right."

"I think I saw a picture of it or something..." Riku started to think.

"Well then, I guess the murderer is after this power thing." I said.

Aerith groaned. "I feel sick." She walked up the stairs.

Yuffie put down her tea. "Me too." She followed Aerith up the stairs.

"Who else drank this tea?" Tifa asked.

"No one." I answered. "We were all too busy talking."

"Hmm..." She sniffed the tea. "Doesn't look like there's anything wrong."

"Maybe it's the tea bag?" Cassia suggested.

"Who knows."

Everyone walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed the jar which held the tea bags. "Hmm look at this." Behind the jar was a cracked cellphone battery.

"Well, well, well." Axel picked it up. "The stuff inside the battery is poisonous."

"Of course." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Another kill." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It has to be someone with a cellphone..." Erela trailed off. "Nine people have cellphones."

"Battery check?" Cassia asked.

"Mine was in my pocket the whole time." I held it up.

"Mine too." Riku reached for his. "Yup." He opened it and picked up the battery.

Axel held up his battery along with Kagome. Leon nodded and showed his.

Cloud frowned. He was digging through his pockets. "Huh..."

"But Cloud was with us the whole time!" Leon objected.

"Great the killer's a pickpocket." Cassia slapped her forehead.

"No. Cloud and Tifa left after Shippo died remember? They had to change. And there is one stairway that leads into the kitchen so we wouldn't have noticed him go down. Aerith and Sephiroth were in the cellar. And Axel and Leon were both too busy to see anything." Kagome said.

"Right." Inuyasha nodded.

Kaugra walked up the stairs. A few minutes later she cam back. "Aerith and Yuffie are dead."

* * *

**Kalo: Right-o. That was interesting. **

**Chaos: Well we did have to make up for not killing anyone in the last chapter. Such brilliant ideas**

**Kalo: But these weren't gory!!!**

**Chaos: We'll have to make up for that too. Rate and Review!**

**Kalo: In your review say who you think is the killer, who we should save, who we should kill and any ideas you got about the clues...**

**Chaos: Bye people... I'm hungry.**

**Kalo: We still have some Miroku-Kabobs**

**Chaos: You're not funny.**

**Kalo: ... Wasn't trying to be...**

**Chaos: Whatever. Bye people!**


	7. Cloud's just had a meltdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't know who does. Only own:Cassia, Dorian, Erela, the Hotel and Valene.**

**MURDER MYSTERY CHAPTER 6**

Okay, so everyone was pointing fingers at Cloud. Seems like he's gotta be the murderer right? Well, wait and find out. So we had just moved the three new dead bodies into, guess what? A cemetery in the backyard.

Can you believe it? This hotel had a cemetery in the backyard. But the thing is, we couldn't leave the hotel but there were tunnels that led to some tombs. We couldn't open the tomb doors though so we just moved all the dead bodies there. Well, with the exception of Miroku and Koga. Kikyo was badly beaten up but we still managed to get her body into the tomb.

Cassia wanted to burn her. Something about, "A ceremonial death! Every priestess should go out like that..." blah blah blah...

I bet she just wanted to see her burn. Personally everyone agreed but Kagome thought that it would be the fair thing to do. Insert groan here.

Anyways, now we were all eating dinner and guess what? Someone was missing again! Who? Don't know, let's see.

Demyx, Axel, Riku, Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon and Tifa were staring at Cassia oddly. her wings were visible for some reason.

Rin was going on and on about how pretty Cassia's wings were and why she couldn't see them all the time.

Erela was scolding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for some reason. Kagome was right beside Inuyasha, Kaugra was right beside Sesshomaru.

Valene was poking one of Cassia's wings repeatedly. And I just so happened to be the only one eating.

So that was: Demyx, Axel, Riku, Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Cassia, Rin, Erela, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kaugra, Valene and Me. That's 16... Funny, there should be 17 of us left. Oh well, must have miscounted. Let me think...

"Oh guys guess what I found in the basement!" Erela said.

"An escape?" Cassia asked hopefully.

"No... A garbage crusher!"

"A... What?" Inuysha asked.

"It's something you put garbage bags or other stuff in and it crushes it." Cloud explained.

"Oh yeah! You see them at garbage dumps and it squashes it!" Cassia said.

"They're also in the back of garbage trucks." Axel added.

"True."

"Hey... It's peaceful." Kagome sighed.

"Oh Hobo's gone!" Cassia said.

That explains it.

"Where is he?" Tifa asked.

"Who cares?" Cassia said.

"Umm. Maybe the murderer got to him." Kagome suggested.

"Yay!" Valene shouted.

"No. That means the murderer is killing again." Kaugra said. "There will only be sixteen of us left if Hojo dies. He's already killed off lots of us."

"Yeah. From twenty-five to sixteen." I said.

"We have to catch this murderer before it's too late."

"Wouldn't be smarter to just get out of here?" Cassia asked.

"No." Riku replied. "If we don't stop the murderer he can kill again or come after us. Or even, if there is some treasure here, he'll get it and that won't be good."

"Yeah." Axel nodded.

"Uh guys? We're forgetting one thing. The murderer is most likely sitting at this table. Even if we did have a plan he or she would hear it." Demyx said.

"Right." Kaugra frowned.

"Well, it's obvious the killer is Cloud." Inuysha said.

"I am not!" Cloud said angrily. "Seriously, who else thinks that I would kill all of these people? Some of them are my friends!"

"Well..." I said while raising my hand.

Tifa looked as if she were thinking but surprisingly she didn't raise her hand. Sephiroth and Riku did though. Demyx eventually raised his hand along with Axel.

"Sorry." Kagome said while raising her hand. Inuyasha held his hand up also. Kaugra raised her hand.

"Right. Well That's most of us." Sephiroth

"Eight people. That's half." Cloud said.

"Oh me too!"Valene held up her hand.

"Nine. That's more than half." Inuyasha said.

"By one." Cloud growled.

"Still."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. So what do we do to him?"Axel asked.

"Nothing!" Cloud stood up.

"Cloud sit down." Tifa ordered.

"No!"

"Maybe we should lock him up." Inuyasha suggested.

"No way in HELL!"

"Cloud, if we lock you up and someone gets killed, we'll know that it isn't you." Leon said.

"He's right." Tifa said.

"So we agree?" I asked.

"You wish." Cloud snarled.

"You're mean." Cassia said.

"Cas, think about it. If we lock him in his bedroom for one day and someone dies then it's obviously not Cloud. That's the only way to prove he's not the killer." I said.

"What if the killer tries to frame Cloud?"

"He can't. We'll get someone to guard Cloud."

Cloud was shaking his head.

"C'mon." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by his collar and yanked him up the stairs.

Leon followed.

"So. I guess it's time to find Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Okay. Let's split up." Axel suggested.

"No! Haven't you guys watched any horror movies?!" Demyx asked. "They split up then they die."

"Fine. First we check the basement." Erela said.

We walked down the stairs and passed the garbage crusher.

"I smell blood." Inuyasha said.

"Oh boy." Erela held up her lantern - there were no lights in the basement- and turned to the garbage crusher. There was blood leaking out of it.

"So. Who volunteers to open it?" Riku asked.

"Not me." Cassia backed away.

"I will."I lifted up the lid and hissed in disgust. For the sake of your stomachs, I will just give a loose description of what was in the crusher. You could still see some of his face but it seemed that his head exploded. He was covered in blood. It was just disgusting. Some of his intestines were still intact but they were completely crushed. There was some squishy pink stuff that I couldn't even identify and something bloody that, well I'd rather not say. "Oh god." I closed the lid and backed away. "Cas, whatever you do, do NOT look."

"Duly noted."

"So. Any clues?" Axel asked while lifting up the lid. He gasped then shut it quickly. A few seconds later, he opened it again and took another look. He closed it and repeated the process.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Go to your room Rin."

"Don't leave her alone." Erela warned.

"I'll go." Kaugra said.

"Okay." Sesshomaru handed Rin to Kaugra.

We all started to look for clues.

"Wait, how come Hojo didn't try to get out?" I asked. "He could have lifted up the lid before the big crushing block got to him."

"He could have fallen in." Cassia suggested.

"But he would still try to get out."

"Maybe someone locked it?" Kagome asked.

"Wouldn't we hear him screaming?" Cassia asked.

"Depends. If we were loud we wouldn't hear him screaming. Or maybe we were busy." I said.

"Hmm. When did Hojo disappear?" Demyx asked.

"Last I remember was before we saw Shippo hanging."

"So someone brought him into the basement when we went upstairs." Sesshomaru said.

"Though he could have followed that rat into the basement." Cassia shrugged.

"Nah, the only way to the basement is through kitchen and Axel and Leon would have noticed a guy following a rat into the basement.

"Actually, I left the kitchen for a while to use the washroom." Axel said.

"Now you tell us?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. The point is, I didn't see any rat or Hojo." Leon said while coming into the basement. "Oh, me and Seph locked Cloud in his room and gave him food and water. He should be fine."

"Okay so I guess that it didn't happen when we were upstairs." Kagome said.

"So when?" Tifa asked.

"Ugh. Let's get some sleep we'll think about it later." I suggested.

"'Kay. Lock your doors everyone." Cassia said.

"Like that will stop him." Axel muttered quietly.

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"Nothing."

"Right." I raised an eyebrow but then just shook my head and walked away. I heard Axel sigh and walk away. Interesting.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling. "What the-" Then I realized it was Cloud's voice. I ran out into the hallway at the same time as Tifa. 

"Cloud?!" She ran to his door. "Who has the key????" Tifa seemed really freaked out. Huh. I guess she didn't really hate him that much.

"Leon has it." I told her.

"WELL GET HIM!" She shouted.

Cassia and Kagome were also in the hallway.

"What's going on??" They asked.

"I have no clue. Some thing's happening to Cloud."I said. "Where's Leon?"

"I don't know." Cassia said. Kagome shrugged.

Cloud's yelling was one of pure torture.

Leon stumbled out of his room and crashed right into me. "What's happening to Cloud???" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you have his key?" I asked.

"Yeah." Leon shoved the key into my hands and I ran to the door.

I unlocked the door and froze. Cloud was... Melting...

He was yelling and tearing at himself. I stepped away from the door and watched as Leon walked over to the door. He took in the sight of Cloud and sighed. "I'm sorry Cloud." He drew his gun blade and shot Cloud right in the head. Cloud fell to the ground lifeless.

"Oh my god." Cassia whispered.

I watched as Cloud's body slowly melted.When it was over I shuddered. "Acid." I could tell.

Leon walked over to Cloud and knelt by him. He didn't say anything.

Tifa was in shock. When the realization finally sunk in she collapsed to the ground and burst into tears. She sobbed loudly. "This is all my fault! I should have done something! I shouldn't have had that fight with Cloud I-" Then she broke down and covered her face with her hands.

It was silent for a good half hour. This was the first time we'd actually _watched _someone die.

"Damn..." Inuyasha broke the silence. "This person is really messed in the head."

I guess we never really realized what was going on until we saw it with our own eyes. When we saw someone die, we realized the true horror of this. We were stuck in a hotel with a psychotic murderer who was after us. And he was one of us. If he did this all for a treasure, that must be one hell of a treasure.

* * *

**Chaos: Wow. We're horrible.**

**Kalo: Aww poor Cloud. So, rate and review guys. **

**Chaos: Yeah and sorry if we haven't gotten to your requests yet because we are trying to fit it all in. **

**Kalo: In your review say: who you want to live,**

**Chaos: Who you want to die**

**Kalo: Who you think did it,**

**Chaos: Why she/he did it,**

**Kalo: And any thoughts about the clues**

**Chaos: Suggestions for deaths would be good too. Bye bye now!**


	8. One of the OCs died!

We are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry we've been away for so long!

**Disclaimer: we don't own the kingdom hearts characters or inuyasha characters. You should know that by now.**

**Murder Mystery chapter 7**

**One of the OCs died!**

It had been three days. Three long silent days since the death of Cloud. It was strange. Even the people who didn't like Cloud or know Cloud that well were sad.

Or maybe it was that realization finally sunk in. This was no vacation. This wasn't a nice hotel with all of our friends. This wasn't a joke. This psychotic murderer was out to get us. We were all trapped in an inn with someone who was not only a murderer; but a sick twisted sadist.

How did we not know? We could have saved so many. From the beginning the deaths didn't really affect us... Why? Or better, why now?

I sighed and looked around the breakfast table at the sad faces.

We have finally seen what danger lies ahead. We have finally seen it. Murder. It's funny, everyone here has seen many people die but now, our fiends are dying. Hmm.. I guess it's not all that funny. Now that everyone has realized what their dead friends may have gone through, their grief has gotten stronger.

I looked at each and every face.

Inuyasha. his attitude didn't really change at all although he was quieter and angrier since Miroku died. He seemed more- dare I say it- Sensitive? Wonder why? Maybe it wasn't sensitivity. Maybe he was just defensive. But about what?

Leon. He was bizarre. When Yuffie died he didn't see all that upset and no deaths really affected him. Come to think of it, that whole situation with Hojo made Leon a bit suspicious. How was it that Hojo got into the basement without Leon noticing? And the cellphone incedent... But then again, he seemed really close to Cloud and upset about his death.

Tifa. Not all that suspicious really. You would have thought that maybe she would kill Cloud but with her reaction? No way. And ever since then she seemed dead. She barely spoke. Barely ate. Were those two really in love?

Demyx. Demyx? Kill? You've got to be kidding me... Unless under all that childish exterior there was the heart of a killer. Oh wait. No hearts. Right. Still the nicest are always the more devious.

Rin. Are you Kidding me?!

Sephiroth. Probably. Most likely. But to tell the truth, Sephiroth wouldn't make it all secretive about killing people.

Erela. Nope. And according to Cas, I'm not even allowed to think that.

Cassia. Oh please. Need a reason? Check back to after Kikyo died.

Valene. Definatly kooky enough. I'm gonna have to look into that...

Sesshomaru. Not with Rin around. And he wanted to know who was gonna die next. Or he could just be wanting a reason to prove his innocence or whatever.

Kaugra. She knew magic but she didn't seem the type to kill all these people. She had no problem with MOST of them.

Kagome. I strongly doubt that. Just think about it. KAGOME killing a bunch of innocent people? I'd laugh if everyone wasn't so depressed.

Riku. He knew where the pills were didn't he? After Sora died, he had become more... Apathetic. Nothing really affected him anymore. Whenever someone died, Riku didn't really care. And he wasn't even grieving as much as I thought he would about Sora. It was strange. Now I wonder. Was that because Sora had died? Or because-

"Dorian!" A shout interrupted my musings. I looked up ad was surprised. It was... Riku?

Riku looked angry. He stood up and grabbed me by my shoulder. Did he know what I was thinking?

"Why didn't you tell me you had special 'powers'? And you can tell who'll die next." He snarled.

Hmm guess not. "Maybe because..." I looked for something to distract him I really didn't want to have this conversation right now and everyone was staring at us.

"Look a distraction!" I shouted while pointing in some random direction. Riku turned and his grip loosened and I ran out the door.

How did he fall for that??

"Smooth move X-lax." I heard Axel say.

Hmm. Axel.

Axel was also pretty suspicious. He knew a lot of things about each death. And he seemed to know who the killer was. Or maybe he was guessing? Or he could be the killer and trying to leave false clues. But how would that work? And besides. Axel kill Roxas? As if. But then again, Riku wouldn't kill Sora either.

I sighed. So many choices. So many choices. I needed to talk with Cassia.

I snuck back into the room and lifted her chair into the air. She screamed as I carried her out the door.

"Hey Cas." I said as I put her down.

"Dorian." She said in annoyence.

"Look I've been thinking and I think that the killer is," I looked back at everything. "Leon, Riku or Axel." I finished.

"Why would Leon kill his brother?" Cassia asked.

Yes Leon and Cloud were brothers.

"Why would Sesshomaru want to kill Inuyasha?" I replied.

"But this is different. They actually get along." She objected.

"True... I'll have to think on that. So I guess that Axel seems the next most likely." I said.

"Am I now?" A voice behind he said.

"Hey Axel." I chuckled nervously.

Axel was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He looked pissed. "Why do you think that?" He asked with a menacing sneer.

"Uh-" I was surprised to find myself- afraid. "No...Reason."

"...Yeah." Axel rolled his eyes. "So-"

"What are you doing?" Kaugra asked as she stepped into the hallway.

I turned and blinked. "Uhh, Cas?"

"Ummmmm, talking?" Cassia suggested.

"About what?" Kaugra asked suspiciously.

"Ummmmm, stuff?" Cassia replied.

"Like?"

Cassia shrugged.

Kaugra then stared at Axel. "Hey Axel, Riku wants to talk to you about a bottle of acid he found under your bed." Kaugra said.

"Ooh." Cassia said.

Axel's eyes widened then he ran into the dining room.

"Now then. What's going on?" Kaugra crossed her arms and stared at us.

"We were talking about who we suspected was the killer. Then Axel came in while we were talking." Cassia replied.

"Oh really? Who do you think it is?"

"Leon, Riku or Axel." I answered.

"But why would Leon kill his brother?" Cassia asked.

"Sesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha." Kaugra said.

"See?" I smiled.

"But surprisingly they actually haven't tried to kill each other when they were here. When they do, they fight in plain sight while everyone is watching. With swords and all. Ugh." Cassia pointed out.

"Well then I said that Axel was the next most likely. That's when he came in." I continued.

"I see. And Riku?" Kaugra asked.

"Well, he knew where the pills were and whenever someone died, Riku didn't really care. And he wasn't even grieving as much as I thought he would about Sora." I explained.

"True true. What do you think Cassia?" Kaugra asked.

"Hmm. What Dorian said."

"I see." Kaugra trailed off.

"So it's Riku?" I asked.

"Wait I thought that it was Axel a few minutes ago." Cassia said in confusion.

"Hmm. I guess we watch them both?"

"Dorian!!" A voice shouted from inside the dining room. It was Riku.

I ran in.

Cassia grabbed Kaugra's hand and ran in too.

"Hey Dorian; umm I found this inside your room." Riku said while holding up a skeleton key. "And here's a cellphone battry. It looks _wet_." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey he didn't do anything!" Cassia said in my defense. "You're just pissed off."

"Oh really? Well, the interesting thing is; I found it in _his_ room but in _your_ purse." Riku said.

"I don't have a purse." Cassia said.

Riku held up Cassia's bag.

"That's a BAG not a PURSE dolt." Cassia snarled.

"I'm a guy. All girly bags are purses to me. Besides, you're just stalling."

"Erela! He's blaming me." Cassia shouted.

"Oh stop." Riku sneered. "It's not like the evidence isn't _right here_." Riku said.

"And _what _were you doing in my bag anyways!? How do I know you aren't just framing me?!" Cassia argued.

Riku stared. Then he gave Cassia a whatever look.

"Besides, I'm part-demon if I want to kill somebody I'd make it public."

"So maybe it's your friend who put it in your bag." Riku said impatiently. "The point is it was in your stuff. If you killed those people fess up now." He said angrily.

"Hello! I like half those people. The others, I didn't really care about." Cassia argued.

"Come on dude. Just forget it. What's the point of trying to figure out who this killer is? Everyone's going to die anyways and we will NEVER find out who it is. It's not like you're is actually trying." Leon said first to Riku then to everyone else.

"What does he mean by that?" Cassia asked me.

"Who knows." I shook my head.

Leon faced us. "I'm saying that if any of you actually TRIED you would have figured it out by now."

"Well smart guy what do YOU propose we do?" Cassia said.

"Try." Leon said simply. "Don't just PRETEND you give a shit. Actually care about your friends dying. It's like you don't even care enough to try to find the murderer. In fact, you deserve to be dead."

Tifa's mouth dropped open. She looked shocked and pissed. "Look Leon. I don't know what world you've been in but I did care when Cloud died. I still care!" Tifa shouted.

"Sure you do." Leon said.

"I DIED INSIDE!" Tifa shouted then ran out of the room in tears.

Kagome also began to cry. Sango was her best friend.

"Thanks a lot dude." Cassia grumbled.

Inuyasha sniffled. Miroku was his best friend to. Axel was shaking and Demyx was curled up in a corner.

"Would you rather have everyone crying like this?" Cassia asked.

"Whatever." Leon shrugged. "I don't see you crying."

"I'm sorry, I cried out when my parents died." Cassia whispered. "I'm pretty sure I'm out of tears."

"Heh. My parents are dead too..." Leon said. "They died when I was five."

Cassia blinked. "Really? Were they brutally murdered in front of your eyes when you were five? 'Cause that's what happened to me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. We get it. They died brutally in front of your eyes when you were five so now we have to be all nice to you and blah blah blah..." Leon rolled his eyes.

Erela glared. She walked over and smacked Leon. He didn't move. Erela sighed and pulled away Cassia.

"What a jerk." Erela said.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword but Kagome was too nice to let him kill Leon so she dragged him away.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and gripped leon's throat. He lifted Leon off the ground. "Make her cry again and you do not want to know what I shall do to you."

Leon rolled his eyes and pushed Sesshomaru's hand away.

Sesshomaru glared at Leon. Now any SANE person would have begged for forgiveness by now. Not Leon.

Leon just walked away.

Riku sighed and tossed the cellphone battery to me. I caught it and blinked at him. Riku just walked away.

"Hmph." Kaugra crossed her arms.

Axel tilted his head to the side. "Interesting." He opened his backpack. Which he was carrying. And pulled out a notebook. he wrote in it and walked away.

I looked around the room for Cassia. She was in a corner talking with Erela.

"Yeesh Cas," I said as I walked over to her. "That was harsh... You okay?" I asked.

"What an asshole." Cassia mumbled.

"I know. But what can we do? Hope he dies next?" I half-joked. Only half.

"How about we talk my cousin into killing him?" Cassia suggested.

"Naw. Back home, Leon's got an army on his side. Unless you want a war... Besides, if we get back we'll already have to deal with the families of the OTHER dead people." Demyx spoke up. "Ohh. Cloud has an army on his side too. This'll be interesting."

"This is bad." Cassia said. "But my cousins have got demon armies. Lots and lots of demon armies."

"On SESSHOMARU and INUYASHA's sides?" Demyx asked skeptically.

"Yup."

"Sure..." Demyx said.

"Sesshomaru's a demon lord didn't you know that?"

"Hmm. Like I said if we get back, we'll have a lot to handle."

I couldn't help but notice that he said IF. Demyx, Mr.Happy-go-lucky, "said IF we get back".

"Cas, can we talk?" I asked.

"We are talking." She said.

"But I'm getting a FEELING."

"Uh oh."

"Come on." I stood up and walked to the door.

* * *

After a long talk with Cassia, I went up to my room. I couldn't help but notice that my extra room key was gone... I went to bed and woke up to screaming. I knew that scream.

i quickly ran out of my room and into the room the scream came from. Cassia's room.

Cassia had been stabbed through with a wooden stake. it looked as if she had been stabbed through from behind. She was lying face down on the ground with her head turned to the side... Wait, I guess that's not face down... Her eyes were half open and blurry and there was a pool of blood under her chest.

Erela was already in the room beside her dead sister crying her eyes out. I took a moment to take in the sight and hen everything finally sunk in, I dropped to my knees.

Cassia was one of my best friends and now she was... I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to look at her dead body but for some reason I couldn't look away. No tears came to my eyes. Instead I felt frozen inside. Was this the way the others felt?

I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself that this wasn't happening. I could hear Erela saying the same thing out loud next to me. I figured that the least I could do was comfort her so I hugged her tightly.

"Dorian... I am going to find out whoever did this to my baby sister. And I am goign to make them wish they were never born." She said after a few minutes. Her voice was hard and cold. I had never heard Erela speak like this. She was shaking slightly and I couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be okay. I wasn't sure what to do with Cassia's body so I decided to just sit there next to her. Apparently, Erela decided the same.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually I heard voices. "Cassia? Erela? Dorian? It's breakfast time. Where are you two?" I heard Inuyasha say.

He opened the door to the room and gasped. I could tell he was shocked. He just stood there for a moment until his breathing started to get irregular. He was taking shorter and quicker breaths now so I looked up to see that Inuyasha was turning into a demon. Luckily, Kagome entered the room just in time and restrained Inuyasha before he could lash out. She was able to calm him back down into a somewhat human like state and by the time she saw Cassia's body, she gasped and bean to sob.

Sesshomaru entered next. He just sat next to Cassia and remained silent.

We stayed like that for the rest of the morning. The others eventually came to see us and had similar reactions. By the time the sun went down I stood.

"We should bury her." Riku said softly. I could tell that he was regretting accusing Cassia the day before. I could tell by the way his eyes begged forgiveness. I nodded slowly and he looked down before standing.

"How many more lives will this murderer take before he's satisfied?" Tifa whispered.

"Thirteen?" I heard Leon guess.

Tifa glared at him before Erela stood angrily.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT!? AFTER ALL THESE PEOPLE HAVE DIED- YOUR BROTHER INCLUDED- YOUCAN JUST SAY IT LIKE IT'S A JOKE?!" Erela screamed her demon side showing before Sesshomaru touched her shoulder. She seemed to break down then and she collapsed into sobs.

Leon shrugged and left the room.

What was with him? I mean I heard that he was the "ice prince" but seriously.

"I think that's the way that Leon deals with it." I heard Axel say. "He blocks out the bad feeling and thoughts. He tries to joke to forget his grief." Axel said. "Go easy on him... Besides we're gonna hve lots more to deal with soon."

Demyx looked at the people who were looking at him strangely. "Axel used to be really close with Leon." He said.

I nodded warily and turned my attention to Cassia. Like Axel said, this was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

**Kalo: Okay the others aren't here right now but I'm gonna try to speak for them.**

**Sorry about the slow update. We've been busy with Chaos's exams and my graduating. Plus we can only really write whle we're together and that hasn't hapened much. If we write while we're seperated, it ends up like the end of this chapter which was written by me... In other words, it sorta sucks.**

**So yet again sorry and you know the drill.**

**Review please! Say any thoughts you have. Clues and whatnot. Say who you want to save and who you wnt to kill. And last but not least, say who you think is the murderer.**


	9. The meaning of sadness

************

Disclaimer:Yes, we own everything. Even YOU. Duh. Note sarcasm.

**Murder Mystery Chapter 7**

**--**

I let out a sigh as I heard Erela murmur about killing whoever killed Cassia. I was still trying to let it all sink in. I sighed and walked to the parlor where everyone else was.

Rin was sobbing, Inuyasha was in Cassia's room watching over her body, Sesshomaru was angrily pacing, Tifa was trying to comfort Erela in the next room, Kaugra was watching Sesshomaru walk back and forth while comforting Rin, Kagome was with Inuyasha, Axel and Demyx were conversing, Riku and Leon were whispeing with each other, Sephiroth was smirking evilly in a corner and Valene was being Valene somewhere in the vents.

Hmm. I guess not everybody.

I walked over to Rin. "Hey Rin cheer up." I tried to say. "Come on, it'll be okay." I whispered. I knew that that wasn't exactly true but what would you have done?

Rin sniffled. "Is- Is Cassia gonna be okay?" She sniffed.

She didn't know?

"Umm..." I didn't know how to answer that. I looked to Kaugra. Before Kaugra could speak, Erela walked in.

"Yes! She is going to be okay, no matter how many times an angel has been killed, she will not die unless she's burned. That's why we haven't buried her yet." She said.

Rin rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Re- Really?" She stammered whith hope in her eyes.

"Yeah sweetie." Erela said softly bending down and rubbing Rin's back soothingly. "Wejust don't know when she'll wake up."

I had to smile. Erela would make a perfect mother. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Hey Erela, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure."

We both walked across the room to an empty corner.

"Erela," I asked while glancing at Rin. "First, I want to make sure. You didn't just say that to make Rin happy? Cas will be okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup. That's the truth." She said happily.

"Good. Now second, I think we need to talk about the stuff that's unresolved. Normally, I would speak with Cassia but as you see..." I trailed off. My mood was much lighter now.

"Why are _you_ so happy?" I heard Leon snarl.

"Whoa calm down dude." I said. _'Dude'_?? I _must_ have been happy. "For a matter of fact Ca-" I froze. Something in m,y gut was telling me not to tell him. And so far, my feelings have never been wrong.

"Nothing." I finished and mentally kicked myself. Smooth cover-up Dorian. I mentally berated myself.

Now Leon was suspicious. He looked like he wanted to say something then decided not to. He stood and went up the stairs to his room.

I stared for a moment then glanced at Riku who was looking at us. "Dorian... Look, I AM sorry. I guess I jumped to conclusions. I just was so upset that I couldn't do anything to help when Sora died and now Cloud and-"

"I know." I interrupted. He smiled and followed Leon up the stairs.

I watched for a moment then turned to Erela. "So as I was saying. Unresolved. Right. Umm, all the things that we haven't talked about. Maybe there are clues." I suggested although inside I was pretty sure we all knew the main suspect.

"Like why the psycho did this." I said.

"Easy." Axel interrupted. "He's a psycho." Axel said. The way he said that though. It was like a joke but it seemed like he knew the truth.

"But why go through all the trouble of killing all these people. If he's really after the treasure then why doesn't he just take it? Or if he just wants to kill us all, why like this? Shouldn't he kill the weakest first?" I asked.

"What is the treasure?" Demyx asked Erela.

"Shikon Jewel remember? Ultimate heart." Erela answered.

"Yeah we were all talking about it that day when the tea was poisoned with the battery we found..." I trailed off. "Wait. We FOUND the battery that day right? But before Cassia died Riku said HE found a battery." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the battery Riku gave me.

"So there's two batteries?" Kaugra asked. Now everyone was listening.

"No there was only one before." I said.

"Hey show me the battery." Axel said. I held out the battery. "Demyx get me the broken battery from the dustbin."

Demyx made a face.

"Just do it."

Demyx left and returned with a broken battery.

"Okay. Look at the brand. This brand is Motorola," Axel held up the broken battery. "This is LG." He held up the wet battery.

"Cloud told me that he was the only one here with a Motorola. But who has an LG?" He asked.

"Doesn't Riku have one? I heard him talking with Cloud and he said that he was the only one with LG." Demyx piped up.

"What do these boys talk about in their spare time??" Tifa asked in wonder.

"Well once, I heard Axel talking with Riku about a-" Demyx began.

Axel quickly covered his mouth. "Hey Demyx go get Riku and Leon."

Demyx made a face.

"Just do it." Axel said again.

"Heh that's a Nike slogan!" Valene said popping up from nowhere.

Tifa screamed and Erela jumped.

"Right. There you are." I said. "So what is there that we haven't solved? The two cellphone batteries..."

"The door." Kagome said as she entered with Inuyasha, Demyx, Riku and Leon.

"I think the door is a prophecy." Sesshomaru said.

"The bucket of blood." Tifa said.

"The bucket of blood could have been because the psycho was angry at you or they wanted to blame Cloud." Kagome told Tifa.

"How they got to the garbage compactor." Axel said.

"Both Leon and Axel were BUSY so they didn't see whoever went to the basement at that time." Inuyasha said putting quotation marks on 'busy'.

"How the killer killed people unnoticed." Erela suggested.

"The killer got people unnoticed because we trust whoever it is. And they're very sneaky." Demyx said.

"How the killer got to Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"Leon and Sephiroth both had keys to the room. Maybe they were pickpocketed or the killer lock picked the door. Or it one of them." Tifa pointed out.

"Why our cellphones won't work at times yet they work at other times." Kagome said.

"Our cellphones only let calls come in. Like the door." I observed.

"Why we're trapped here." Demyx said.

"Who knows?" Everyone sighed.

"Why the hell we haven't figured out who the killer was." Inuyasha snarled.

"That's the true question. Isn't it?" Tifa sighed

"Why do they need to kill us." Riku said.

"There are many reasons." Leon said.

"Who owns this hotel?" Sesshomaru said.

"The person who owns this hotel is in Tahiti and he doesn't pay me enough. Some guy named Rufus Shinra." Erela huffed.

"Rufus Shinra? Tch." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Why do the Charmin bears even NEED tissue paper?!" Valene asked.

Everyone stared weirdly.

"How we ended up here." I finished. "I mean, our cars all broke down here? On the same night? The same day someone dies? Coincidence?"

"I think not." Valene finished.

"So that's everything except for the battery." I said.

"Well can we figure that out tomorrow? I'm tired." Demyx sighed.

"Yeah maybe we can think over night." Axel said.

"Sleepy." Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I need to go make dinner." Erela said.

"I'll help." I said.

"Seeya guys." Inuyasha said. "Erela, call us when dinner's ready." He shouted.

--

When I stepped into the kithcen the first thing i noticed was the HUGE oven. It was a stone oven that had fire in it. You would open the hatch and put the food on trays. (Think Sweeney Todd.)

"Wow." I said.

"I know." Erela replied. She grabbed some apples vegetables and started chopping. "Can you blend those onions in the food processor?" She asked.

"Sure." When I turned it on a lour whirring sound filled the room. I immediately turned the processor off. "That was deafening." I remarked.

"Yeah you can't hear anything." Erela said.

I smiled and began to help cook. While I was cooking I began to replay the day before. Just before Cassia died. She had a huge fight with Leon.

**Flashback**

_"Come on dude. Just forget it. What's the point of trying to figure out who this killer is? Everyone's going to die anyways and we will NEVER find out who it is. It's not like you're is actually trying." Leon said first to Riku then to everyone else._

_"What does he mean by that?" Cassia asked me._

_"Who knows." I shook my head._

_Leon faced us. "I'm saying that if any of you actually TRIED you would have figured it out by now."_

_"Well smart guy what do YOU propose we do?" Cassia said._

_"Try." Leon said simply. "Don't just PRETEND you give a shit. Actually care about your friends dying. It's like you don't even care enough to try to find the murderer. In fact, you deserve to be dead."_

_Tifa's mouth dropped open. She looked shocked and pissed. "Look Leon. I don't know what world you've been in but I did care when Cloud died. I still care!" Tifa shouted._

_"Sure you do." Leon said._

_"I DIED INSIDE!" Tifa shouted then ran out of the room in tears._

_Kagome also began to cry. Sango was her best friend._

_"Thanks a lot dude." Cassia grumbled._

_Inuyasha sniffled. Miroku was his best friend to. Axel was shaking and Demyx was curled up in a corner._

_"Would you rather have everyone crying like this?" Cassia asked._

_"Whatever." Leon shrugged. "I don't see you crying."_

_"I'm sorry, I cried out when my parents died." Cassia whispered. "I'm pretty sure I'm out of tears."_

_"Heh. My parents are dead too..." Leon said. "They died when I was five."_

_Cassia blinked. "Really? Were they brutally murdered in front of your eyes when you were five? 'Cause that's what happened to me." She said with tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah yeah. We get it. They died brutally in front of your eyes when you were five so now we have to be all nice to you and blah blah blah..." Leon rolled his eyes._

**End Flashback**

Oh yeah. Leon's parents died too... Wait-

"I need to talk to Axel." I said.

"Okay, I can handle the rest of dinner. Thanks."

I ran up the stairs.

"Axel, you know a lot about Leon right?" I asked bursting into his room.

"Hello to you too." Axel said. "And yeah I do." He was sitting on his bed shuffling a deck of cards and splitting them into two piles.

"So you know about Leon's parents?"

"They were treasure hunters. Like the ones on National Treasure." Axel replied. "Rich family. They died eleven years ago."

"I see. So how did they die?"

"An accident during one of their treasure hunting missions. Or whatever you call it."

"What happened?"

"Leon never told me."

"What were they looking for?"

"I don't really remember a jewel or something. I think some magic jewel?"

"Like for example, the ultimate heart?"

"Yeah that's it... OH!" Axel sat up.

Now he had caught on.

"So Leon's parents died searching for the ultimate heart?" I said. "Eleven years ago?"

"Yes and yes."

"Wow." I sat down next to Axel who started to think about something. I could hear the food processor in the background.

"Well what about your friend? The girl? Cassia. How did her parents die?" Axel asked.

"Brutally murdered."

"Well I know that but how? Why? Who did it?"

"How do you think? Why? She doesn't know. And if she knew the person would be dead."

"Oh." By now Axel had finished dealing the cards.

"Hey why do you have two decks?"

"I'm playing a card game." He answered.

"Oh." I fell silent again. It was now strangely quiet. The food processor had stopped a few minues ago. The silence was bothering me.

"What game?" I asked. I had a bad feeling.

"Speed. I'm playing with Leon, He's in the washroom." Axel pointed to the washroom door.

"He's here?" I askd as the door opened and Leon stepped out.

"I smell smoke." Axel suddenly said.

"Smoke?" I thought for a minute. "Shit!" I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

I ran into the kitchen and saw smoke coming from the oven. I hit the switch that shut the oven off and waited until the fire died out. A minute later I opened the oven door and saw a corpse. The body was burned but there was still flesh on the bones. Just a little. And sticking out of the back of the corpse was a pair of burnt wings.

I gasped. "Oh god." I ran out of the room and right into Inuyasha's room where he was talking with Sesshomaru. "Erela! She's dead!"

--

Hours later I walked up the stairs. I could remember how angry Sesshomaru ad Inuyasha had been and I could remember the sight of Kagome bursting into tears once again. Everyone was so sad. Again. How many more times?

I sighed and opened the door in front of me. I crossed the candle lit room and kneeld at the edge of the bed. I leaned close to the body lying there and said softly, "Hey Cas, I know you can't hear me but i thought I should tell you anyway. Your sister died today. She was burned in the oven while she was cooking dinner for us. I'm really sorry that I wasn't there to help her. Everyone's taking it really bad. Execpt for leon of course but he's Leon.It's getting lonely without you so wake up soon 'kay? Now I should get going. Bye."

As I stood I couldn't help but notice that a tear rolled down Cassia's cheek. Maybe she could hear. I sighed and left the room. I felt guilty. If I was with her...

I sighed and shook my head. But I wasn't I had to keep a clear head and focus on stopping whoever did this. I had to. For Everyone who lost a friend. For Riku, for Tifa, for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome, for Rin and for Cassia. I would stop this. I just needed to find out who I had to stop.

But I wonder. Do I already know?

--

**Chaos: Oh my god I'm going to cry. It's so sad.**

**Kalo: Yeah but hopefully this thing will have a happy ending.**

**Chaos: Maybe. But hey, we should know. We're the writers.**

**Kalo: Yup.**

**Chaos: Rate and review people we're coming down to the very end now and not everybody will live. And we guarantee nothing**

**Kalo: Although since we can't make any more promises not to kill people, we will be nicer to people if you want. So say who you want us to be nicer to, who you think did it, and clues and thoughts.**

**Chaos: Buh-Bye!**

**Kalo: Have a fun time!**

**Chaos: Have a fun time?**

**Kalo: Well it's summer. **

**Chaos: Then have a fun summer. No. Have an AWESOME summer.**

**Kalo: See ya!**


	10. Stupid Boys

**Disclaimer: Yes. I am Tetsuya Nomura in disguise. And Chaos is Rumiko Takahashi. (shifty eyes)**

**Murder Mystery Chapter 9**

**--**

I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed when something wet and cold fell on my face. I sat up quickly and opened my eyes to see a wet towel in my lap. I looked around.

"Hey." Riku said. "Leon wants us to clean the mess... In the oven..."

"Hey why's Leon the boss?" I asked.

"Good question. Just don't say that to him."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Well... Unless you wanna be next..." Riku trailed off suggestively.

I nodded slowly. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" We heard Axel's voice.

"Axel shut up." Then we heard a slap.

"...Sorry."

We saw Tifa glaring at Axel while Inuyasha was strangling Leon.

Leon punched Inuyasha then lunged at him.

"If... I... Didn't... Leave... My... Tetsaiga... With... Cassia... You'd... Be... Dead!!" Inuyasha said between punches and kicks.

"Well I don't need my Gunblade to beat you." Leon said as he dodged Inuyasha.

"Wow." I said as they started to wrestle. "Who would win?"

"Well, Inuyasha's a half demon, so he's a lot stronger, faster and has more energy than humans a.k.a Leon." Kagome said.

"True but Inuyasha doesn't really think before he acts so he's fighting blindly. Leon has a cooler head." Tifa said.

"That's how the fight started. Inuyasha was being Inuyasha and without thinking attacked Leon." Kaugra said.

"It's 'cause of Erela right?" I asked.

"And Cassia." Kagome replied.

"So..." Axel said. "Twenty bucks on Inuyasha." He said.

Leon shot him a glare.

Sesshomaru stepped in and punched Leon.

"I guess Sesshomaru thinks Leon killed her too." I observed.

"Now it's two against one." Axel laughed maniacly. Tifa who had just put fifty bucks on Leon groaned.

"Is that fair?" Riku asked.

"Who cares?" Axel said.

I stepped inbetween the three. "Hey guys! Give it a rest. We're all stuck together so live with it. We might as well do something useful while were here. Like clean out the oven." I discreetly gave Inuyasha the wet towel.

"Me and Riku will be downstairs." I grabbed him and ran.

"Hey wait a second!" Inuyasha shouted as we escaped.

Demyx laughed.

Inuyasha glared.

Demyx yelped and ran.

"Hey you know Cassia'd be laghing at you too." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed and went to the kitchen.

When me and Riku got downstairs I left the door wide open letting in some light. I noticed a pile of logs beside the garbage compactor.

"Hello, what's this?" I walked closer and saw that the logs were actually pikes.

"Cool." Riku said.

"Wanna tell the others?" I asked.

"Naw. Let them figure it out."

We went back up the stairs and saw Sephiroth taking some money from Axel.

"Technically, no one won so the money goes to no one." I said.

"I was betting on someone ruining the fun." Sephiroth smirked.

"Ah." I nodded.

"I'll take this money to my room and guard it." Sephiroth said waving the money in front of Axel's face.

"Sadistic bastard." Axel grumbled.

I left Axel and Riku in the parlor and went to visit Cassia.

"Hey Cas." I greeted as I walked into the room.

"_Hey Dorian_" I replied in a high-pitched voice. I could just hear Cassia laughing at me and calling me a 'weirdo'.

"Your cousins got into a fight today about you and Erela's death. They both tried to beat the shit out of Leon." I said sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Inuyasha was all angry over the you and Erela and I guess he just snapped.. He attacked Leon and the both of them were wrestling. Then Axel started taking bets and Sesshomaru joined in. I stopped them before anytheing real bad happened." I said.

I could just hear Cassia moaning 'WHYYYYYYYY??'. She didn't like Leon very much.

"Oh by the way Cas, I think I found a clue to why he would do this. I was talking to Axel yesterday and he said that Leon's parents were treasure hunters and they died searching for the ultimate heart-jewel thingy." I said.

"So maybe he wants it for his parents or something. But why would he kill people for it?"

"Then again there's the door... Maybe there's a prophecy?" I thought about the door.

"There were two fallen angels... You and me? But they both had dog ears... One was scorched... Erela then. But she's a full angel... Maybe it represents both? Me and you and you and Erela..."

"Oh and one wore white one wore black. The scorched one wore white. Black had angel wings one was tinted blue one was black, white had devil wings... No clue."

"There was an orb between them... The UHJT? Inside the orb was a pink outlined heart. The heart was red on the inside and a darker red X inside it." That was my new name for the Ultimate Heart Jewel Thingy.

"There was fire on one half and water on the other... Axel and Demyx? Or something else..."

"They both had bracelets with a key. Key to treasure? Key to something else? Representation? Maybe Keyblades?"

"Oh, by the way I was looking at it this morning and I noticed we missed some stuff. There's a small furry animal... A cat or a fox or a badger or a falcon..."

I could just see Cassia rolling her eyes.

"And a dog with a necklace... Bead necklace. There was also bow and arrows. Kagome I think... Or Kikyo. ."

"And there was a scrath on the door. But now that I thing about it the scratch looked painted on and there was more than one scratch. And the scratch was on almost everything exept for one fallen angel (the non-scorched one), the fire and it was on the orb but not the heart."

"But what were the scratches?" I looked out the window and saw the sun was almost setting.

The door opened and Riku walked in. "Hey Dorian... I just got a text message from the HOTTEST girl in school."

"It said : Riku wer wur u the prty? I misd u : ( ." Riku read. "She missed me!" He said.

"Really? Ashley missed you? Dude she totally has the hots for you!" Hey don't blame me. I'm still a teenager.

"Ya think? Man she has the hottest a-" Riku said before I cut him off.

"Wait we can text?"

"I tried texting back. Doesn't work."

"Oh... So Ashley eh? You should take her to the beach... Hey I hear there's a nice nude beach near our school." Again. I'm a teen and I'm a guy. Don't blame me.

"Awesome... We should go sometime. Once, me and Axel went to the mall and were at a clothing store. In the lingerie section. Axel climbed into the vents just over the changeroom. He still has pictures on his ohone if you wanna see." Riku said.

"Cool let's go." We walked out the door. Then I felt the air in the room get angry for some reason. "You don't think she heard that do you?"

"Naw. Now come on!"

We left and I felt happier. I guess I just needed a distraction.

We went into Axel's room and... He he. Let's skip forward a bit.

Around dinnertime we heard Kagome scream.

I ran out of my room quickly. (We left Axel's ten minutes ago) Riku followed right after.

I ran into the hall and crashed into Axel, who was trying to get past Tifa, who was stuck halfway through the doorway with Kaugra, who was holding Rin, who was trying to grab Sesshomaru, who was trying to hold back Demyx.

"Wow." Riku said.

I laughed evilly and took a few steps back. Then I ran forward ramming into Axel, who fell on Tifa, who fell on Kaugra, who fell on Rin, who dragged down Sesshomaru, who fell on Demyx. Valene just stood there laughing.

Riku stepped over the mess and peeked into Inuyasha's room which was also Kagome's room. I followed and gasped.

Inuyasha was lying on his bed. He was pinned to it by a pike. One that we found downstairs. Kagome was trying to pull the pike out.

"Someone help me take this out! He can survive this I know he can." She said in a panicky voice.

Me and Riku helped her (we were the only ones standing besides Valene who was stuck outside the room) we all pulled the pike out.

Sesshomaru took one look at Inuyasha and growled. He stormed off in the direction of Leon's room. "I'm going to kill him." He snarled.

We all ran after him (except for Kagome who was with Inuyasha).

We got to Leon's room just as Sesshomaru was opening the door. He stepped inside and froze.

Leon was lying on the ground dead. There was an empty cup lying next to him. I noticed a bottle behind the cupboard and grabbed it.

"Poison." I said examining the bottle which was half empty.

"Leon's dead?" Tifa gasped.

I felt for Leon's pulse. There was none.

"So someone murdered Leon." Sesshomaru said.

"But if Leon's not the murderer, who is?"

-- 9 -- 9- -- 9-- 9-- 9

**Chaos: Ooh Cassi's gonna be mad when she wakes up. I can't wait.**

**Kalo: Oh about the Riku/Dorian thing. Two words. Don't. Ask.**

**Chaos: Hey they're guys what do you expect.**

**Kalo: SOME guys are normal... Some...**

**Chaos: But most guys are animals. Example my brother and our cousins.**

**Kalo: Only the ones under 15 and some over. And for the twenty-eth ttime today. He's YOUR BROTHER not surprising. Anyways, How about that ending. Bet you weren't expecting that.**

**Chaos: Things aren't always what they seem. Rate and review people bye bye.**

**Kalo: In your review say the usual and anythign else you have to say. Please and thank you!**

**Chaos: I still hate my brother.**

**Kalo: Come on. He's your brother you're supposed to hate him.**

**Chaos: You hate him too.**

**Kalo: I think we're starting to bore people...**

**Chaos: 'Kay. BYE!**

**Kalo: BYE!**


	11. Awake and not too happy

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter.**

**Murder Mystery Chapter 10**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

I was pacing furiously. How could it not be Leon?! That made no complete sense!!. "UGH!" I walked to the nearest wall and began banging my head against it. All the progress we made was brought down to nothing!

"I need to see Cassia." I told Riku and Kaugra who were watching me warily.

"Go for it." Riku said.

I walked to Cassia's room and plopped onto her bed with a groan. "Cas, you'll never guess what happened." I said with my face buried in a pillow. What? I was frustrated.

"Leon. Is. Dead. Oh and Inuyasha has another hole through his chest." I said. I watched Cassia for some kind of reaction.

Her eyebrows were knit together as if she was confused. "About Leon or Inuyasha?" I asked. Then I blinked. "Okay breath heavily is you say Inuyasha groan if it's Leon." It was obvious she was going to wake up soon because she was slowly coming back.

"Mmmm." Cassia groaned.

"Ahh. When Inuyasha died, Sesshomaru got PISSED. He went to Leon's room to beat him into a pulp but when we got there we saw Leon on the ground dead. There was an empty glass on the floor. Then I saw a bottle of poison. Tetrachlorodrine." I explained. "It kills you in like five minutes. He had been dead for fifteen."

Then Cassia began to breathe heavily.

"Okay. Right after we left the room with Riku, Riku went to his room while Axel showed me... Something... "

Cassia snorted angrily. Probably nothing.

"When Riku came back we hung out in my room for a bit and about ten minutes later, we heard Kagome scream. We ran to her room and saw Inuyasha dead. He had a pike through his chest. There was a huge train wreck at the door and then we got the pike out. That's when we went to Leon's room." I continued.

Cassia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. The pike? We found a pile of them in the basement." I explained.

She let out a breath as if saying 'oh'.

"Yup." I said. "So now who dunnit?" I asked.

She was quiet then a small shrug.

"Hmm. I wish you were awake." I groaned. "I'm lonely. I've been hanging out with Riku but it's not the same. Also, I feel weird like I'm talking to myself."

A small giggle.

"Yay!" I said happily. "I mean. Good. You're getting back to normal." I cleared my throat.

Her eyebrows went lower as if she was glaring.

"By normal I mean awake and completely alive." I said.

"Ahh!" I heard Riku yell.

I ran out of the room. "What happened??" I asked.

"Kaugra just dropped dead! I don't know what happened." He shouted.

"What?" I heard a hiss. Sesshomaru had just appeared out of no where.

He took one look at her and walked up the stairs quickly. We followed. Rin was too scared so she ran to Cassia's room.

Sesshomaru was searching Kaugra's room for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Her heart." He said.

"Umm, I think that it's downstairs where it should be?" I said.

"No. Kaugra's heart is kept in a box which she keeps in her room. If the heart is destroyed she dies." Sesshomaru explained.

"Like Davy Jones." Riku said.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked still searching.

"Nothing." Riku looked down. He plopped onto the ground and his foot hit something. "This it?" He asked.

Sesshomaru saw an empty box lying next to Riku. He began to growl.

Rin ran into the room and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. "Please don't be angry." She said.

Sesshomaru hugged her back. "The box had a lock. How could someone open it?"

"Maybe someone broke the lock." I suggested. Then I noticed the lock was intact.

"So they found the key?" Riku said.

Sesshomaru went behind the bed and pulled a brick out of the wall. Inside a hiddedn compartment was the key. "I don't think so." He said.

"Magic?" Rin suggested.

"But who knows magic who's still alive?" I asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I have some candy?" Rin asked. "I feel sad and Cassia told me that sweets always make you better."

"Did Cassia really say that?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

"Yeah before and when I was with her I remembered. And she smiled when I visited her!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll get it. But Dorian's coming with me." He said.

"I'm gonna wait in Cassia's room!" Rin shouted.

"I'll go see Axel." Riku said.

Me and Sesshomaru went to the kitchen and got the jar that was supposed to hold candy.

He opened it and his eyes widened. I looked in the jar and gasped.

There was Kaugra's heart chopped inoto little pieces and scattered amongst the candy. I nearly gagged.

I dropped the jar onto the counter.

Sesshomaru's eyes started turning red.

"Oh shit." I said and ran out of the room. I ran into Cassia's room and hid under the bed.

"What's wrong Dorian?" Rin asked happily.

"Nothing I'm just playing hide and seek." I said.

"Who are you hiding from?" Rin asked.

"No one..."

"Are you hiding from Lodr Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Uhh yeah?" I said not sure if I should lie or not.

"Oh! Did you find the candy?" She asked.

"Umm." I dug around in my pocket.

"I know, I'll ask Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said running out of the room.

"No!" I shouted trying to stand but smacking my head on the bottom of the bed. "Oof!"

I finally crawled out to the stairs and saw Rin and Sesshomaru in the lounge. Rin was hugging Sesshomaru who was calming down.

Then I passed out because of the lump on my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

When I woke up I was in my room. Axel was there. "Riku put you here..." He said. "Now Dorian I must tell you, that little girl has been screaming and crying for the past five minutes and she will not stop!" He shouted lifting Rin up.

"Oh my god. What happened Rin?" I asked.

She started babbling incoherently. I heard a few words like : 'Sesshomaru...Knives...Poison...Dead...Wahh!'

I picked up Rin and put her into the hallway. "Where is Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Lounge. Tifa and Riku are trying to get the body to the tomb. Sephiroth had to drag Rin out of there." Axel replied.

Demyx poked his head out from behind Axel. "Where'd Rin go? She wanted me to get her candy so I got some from Axel's stash." he said.

"I'll get her." I went to the hallway to see that Rin was running into Cassia's room.

I walked in after her.

"Wake up! WAKE up! Wake UP! WAKE UP!" She said punching Cassia's stomach gently.

Cassia groaned. "Stop hitting me." She said as she sat up.

"Cassia!" Rin and I both shouted as we tackled her.

"Gah! Get off me!" Cassia said.

"Sorry." We said but for Rin it came out as "Sowy."

"Aww, okay now what happened Rin?" Cassia asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's dead too! And Kaugra!" Rin sobbed.

Cassia's eyes turned red. "Great, Erela's dead, Sesshomaru's dead and Inuyasha's practically dead!" She growled. "ooh killer's gonna die."

"I thought that already happened." Rin said while rubbing her eyes.

"No Leon was innocent." I explained.

"Apparently." Cassia added.

"No he just commited suicide and his ghost is killing everyone." I said sarcastically.

Rin sniffled.

Demyx walked in with some Candy. "Cassia you're awake?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks to this little munchkin." Cassia replied while tickling Rin.

Rin giggled a bit.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm gonna see what's going on with the others." I said after hugging Cassia thightly.

"Oh by the way Dorian," Cassia began sweetly. Then she narrowd her eyes. "I heard you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**Kalo: Ouch.**

**Chaos: Haha.**

**Kalo: So, there's not much to say is there?**

**Chaos: Except next chapter's gonna be a little interesting. I wonder if Cassia's gonna get revenge. **

**Kalo: Everyone's gonna get revenge... In three chapters.**

**Chaos: RIGHT. Three chapters left.**

**Kalo: Thirteen chapter in all. Our goal is to finish before the end of summer so that shouldn't be hard.**

**Chaos: Well, rate and review!**

**Kalo: Say who you think did it, who you want us to be a bit nicer to, uhh, no more time to put in new characters, say any ideas for deaths, any clues you picked up, and some thoughts. The longer the better!**

**Chaos: Yup! Bye bye!**


	12. i m so sorry!

Chaos: wee'r sorry! we know it's taking too long but it's not Kalo's fault! in the timespan since we last updated the following has happened in my life:

1) my aunt gets hit by a car

2) my grand mother dies ( my dad's mom)

3) they catch the faggot that hit my aunt (that bastard!)

4) my grand father in the phillipnse died last night (my mom's dad)

5) just now I realise 2 things:

5a) I only have one grand parent left (my dad's dad died when my dad was a kid) [only my mom's mom is left and she's sick]

5b) my life sucks!

so as you can guess, i've been crying for a few months now and not in any shape to write.

so again I'm sorry! we'll get back as soon as possible. just give me time to grieve.


	13. Are you sure?

**Disclaimer:We don't own anything. YET. Oh wait, we own the OCs. Duh.**

**Murder Mystery Chapter something**

* * *

So, I got my ass kicked by Cassia. No, I didn't fight back and no, I will not go into detail. Got it? Moving on.

Lets see the score shall we? Killer: 38,000. Us: 0. More than half of us were dead; including our two only suspects. Also, all our clues were rendered null and void thanks to magic. Stupid accursed magic. So yes, I was annoyed.

The only people who were still alive were me, Cassia, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Rin, Sephiroth, Kagome and Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha was "fatally" wounded so I'm not sure if he counts.

Earlier that day, Tifa was found dead in her room. She had been injected with air, so it seems. And everyone knows that being injectd with air kills you. Honestly, it was just another thing to add to the list of stuff.

We were all sitting in the parlor looking for things to do. Demyx was pacing when he shouted loudly. "Ow!"

Axel walked over to him. "What's wrong Dem?"

"Ahh! I stepped on a fracking needle!" Demyx shouted.

Everyone looked shocked.

Axel sighed and pulled the needle out of Demyx foot. It was dripping with blood.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Yep." Demyx sighed.

Axel gave the needle to Riku who's eyes widened.

I blinked at Riku.

Demyx walked away to clean his foot and we fell silent again.

"Hey why don't we play Truth or Dare?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"'Kay... Cas, you first." I said.

"Sephiroth. Truth or Dare?" Cassia asked.

Sephiroth glared at her then answered. "Truth."

"Why are you so cold all the time?"

"Why _aren't_ you?" He asked. "Because it's in my nature."

"Suuure it is."

"Cas, you choose who goes next." I said.

"Axel."

He smirked.

"Okay, Cassia truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, what's your biggest fear?"

"That already happened."

Everyone sighed.

"Right... Dorian next."

I looked at everyone. "Riku. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you..." I looked at the needle in his hand. "To use that needle and get and ear piecing. Axel can do it." I smirked.

Riku paled. "Uhhh..."

"You can't back out." I said.

Axel laughed. "Riku's terrified of needles."

"At least they're not getting you to pierce you're belly button. That one hurts a lot. My sister forced me." Cassia said.

"Who says we're not?" I asked.

Riku ran out of the room.

"Because it'd be gay." Cassia said.

"Not always." I said.

"Riku?" I turned but he was gone.

Cassia snickered while Axel was on the ground laughing.

Rin giggled. "I wanna get my ears pierced!" She shouted.

"No you don't." Cassia picked her up.

"Do you have any weird fears?" I asked everyone.

Demyx walked in. "Fire."

"Water." Axel said.

"Oh please." Riku had came back. "You're afraid of the dark."

"Well you're claustrophobic!"

Now the two boys were arguing.

Valene popped up. "Spiders!" She shouted. "Well, that's what I'm afraid of."

I sighed. Me and Cassia went to our rooms. She was going to go rest while I thought about the murder.

I stayed there for about an hour thinking.

I was running out of ways to figure out whodunnit. Should I interrogate someone? Should I set a trap? Oh wait. I kept forgetting that Cassia was awake now. I could talk to her.

"Cas!" I ran into her room.

She was hugging Rin.

"Hey, do you think we should set a trap?" I asked Cassia. "For the killer." I added.

" How would we do that?" Cassia asked raising an eyebrow. Rin looked back and forth between us with big, curious eyes. probably wondering what we were talking about.

" Well... I have no idea." I said after thinking for a moment.

"Bait?" Rin suggested.

Cas and I both stared at her with wide eyes.

"Have you been paying attention to us this whole time?" Cass asked.

"I have been here the whole time ya know, I'm smarter then I look." Rin noted.

Cas and I just kept staring.

"I want candy. Kagome! give me candy!" Rin shouted, running out of the room.

"Anyways, using bait is a pretty good idea." I continued.

"Yeah but what kind of bait?" Cassia asked.

"The best kind... Live." I smirked.

"I'm afraid to ask." Cassia said somewhat seriously.

It was quiet for a minute before Cassia finally asked: "Who?"

"Well, we need to figure out who the killer wants next... Is there a pattern?"

"Well, the people who were killed either were annoying, had a fight, or were grieving." Cassia explained.

Valene popped up from behind Cassia's wardrobe. "Like Tifa."

"Right..." I turned towards her.

Valene smiled. "I really have to show you these alleyways." She thought for a second. "Secret passageways, tunnels, pathways, underground railroad and the Path of Valene." She continued.

"Ummm... Yeah so I'm guessing we need someone to be bait?" I replied.

"Well, that won't work if the bait is the hunter." Valene answered while sitting on the bed.

Cassia nodded. She got up and began to pace. "So it has to be someone we know is innocent."

"Why can't it be you or Dorian?" Valene asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because," I replied. "Me and Cassia need to observe and..." I trailed off and turned to Cassia. "Why can't we?"

Cassia rolled her eyes. "Because Dorian. Everyone here knows that WE are the main 'detectives'" She said using quotation marks on the word detectives.

"You're right that would be suspicious." I agreed.

"So for bait we need someone who is strong enough to possibly live, someone who doesn't care if everyone gets angry at them and someone who can be on their watch 24/7." Cassia said.

"Well that makes..." I trailed off.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Sephiroth!" We both shouted.

Riku walked in at that second. "Where? Did he die? What happened?" He asked.

"No we want to-" Valene said before I clapped my hand over her mouth."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said. "We just wanted to know if he would... Play a game with us."

Riku scoffed. "Okay even if that wasn't completely suspicious I wouldn't believe you. Now spill." He said sitting down.

I looked at Cassia.

Rin ran in at that moment.

Cassia grinned.

"Riku! Riku! Come play with me!" She dragged Riku out of the room.

I laughed. "Good timing."

"Rin's like that." Cassia replied.

I closed the door.

"Why didn't you want Riku to know?" Valene asked.

"Because. Even if Riku's nice, he could still be the killer." I sighed. "And we were just becoming good friends too."

"Maybe it's not him. We just can't take that chance. but what if Sephiroth's the killer?" Cassia said then stood.

"Damn..."

"What about Axel?" Valene asked.

"Huh?"

"He isn't around much and he's Leon's roomy... I think." Valene said.

"Was he?" Cassia asked.

"Oh yeah Leon moved into Axel's room a few hours before he died."

"So now Axel has to stay in Leon's room." I added.

"Hmm. Let's go visit him." Cassia suggested.

As we were walking I felt a sense of dread. There was no room for friends here without risking your life. Now that our main suspect was dead... Again. It could be anyone.

I thought back to when Cloud was locked in his room.

_"'Kay. Lock your doors everyone." Cassia said._

_"Like that will stop him." Axel muttered quietly._

_"Huh?" I stared at him._

_"Nothing."_

_"Right." I raised an eyebrow but then just shook my head and walked away. I heard Axel sigh and walk away. Interesting_.

I shook my head. Then I thought about something Kaugra said.

_"True... I'll have to think on that. So I guess that Axel seems the next most likely." I said._

_"Am I now?" A voice behind he said._

_"Hey Axel." I chuckled nervously._

_Axel was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He looked pissed. "Why do you think that?" He asked with a menacing sneer._

_"Uh-" I was surprised to find myself- afraid. "No...Reason."_

_"...Yeah." Axel rolled his eyes. "So-"_

_"What are you doing?" Kaugra asked as she stepped into the hallway._

_I turned and blinked. "Uhh, Cas?"_

_"Ummmmm, talking?" Cassia suggested._

_"About what?" Kaugra asked suspiciously._

_"Ummmmm, stuff?" Cassia replied._

_"Like?"_

_Cassia shrugged._

_Kaugra then stared at Axel. "Hey Axel, Riku wants to talk to you about a bottle of acid he found under your bed." Kaugra said._

_"Ooh." Cassia said._

_Axel's eyes widened then he ran into the dining room._

"Cas, can I talk to you?" I pulled her into a corner and told her what I remembered.

"True but what about Riku?" She asked.

_"Oh I forgot. I got a feeling at breakfast time..." I whispered. The two of us suddenly ran out of the room and into the breakfast room where we last saw Sango._

_She was lying on the ground face down. "Huh?" Cassia blinked. "But she's dead!"_

_"Poison." Valene said._

_"Its a special pill that you put in your mouth and it dissolves instantly. It melts your insides and you're dead in a few seconds..." I explained._

_"It was suicide." Riku muttered from the doorway._

_"But then why would their be tape around her mouth?" Cassia flipped Sango over to reveal the piece of duck tape stuck to her mouth._

_"Nhh." Riku muttered. "We might as well all just die now... At least we won't be murdered brutally and gruesomely. If we kill ourselves then it's easier." He walked over to the table and lifted up the tablecloth revealing a bottle of pills next to the chair leg. He pocketed them and walked away._

_"How did he.." Cassia blinked._

"Then there was when Yuffie and Aerith came." She added.

_Dorian has a cell phone. I'm sure lots of other people do too."_

_"I have one." Riku said holding up his phone._

_"Me too." Cloud said._

_"Which you never answer." Tifa growled._

_"Shut it."_

_"Whatever. I have one." She pulled her phone out of her bag._

_"I have one that I never use." Kagome grabbed hers._

_"I have one." Hojo pulled out his. The cellphone skin had a picture of Kagome on it._

_"Creepy stalker." Cassia whispered._

_"I have one too." Axel pulled his out._

_Demyx looked at Axel. "I did have one. But Axel and Riku used it in an experiment involving the battery. Apparently you can use it to poison someone."_

"Right and a while later..." I nodded.

_Aerith groaned. "I feel sick." She walked up the stairs._

_Yuffie put down her tea. "Me too." She followed Aerith up the stairs._

_"Who else drank this tea?" Tifa asked._

_"No one." I answered. "We were all too busy talking."_

_"Hmm..." She sniffed the tea. "Doesn't look like there's anything wrong."_

_"Maybe it's the tea bag?" Cassia suggested._

_"Who knows."_

_Everyone walked into the kitchen._

_I grabbed the jar which held the tea bags. "Hmm look at this." Behind the jar was a cracked cellphone battery._

_"Well, well, well." Axel picked it up. "The stuff inside the battery is poisonous."_

_"Of course." Riku rolled his eyes._

"Tch. I should've known." I heard a voice. Scratch that two voices.

We turned to see Axel and Riku.

"Fu-" I began then I was cut off.

"Hi guys!" Rin shouted.

"Let's talk shall we?" Riku asked. He grabbed me and Cassia and walked into his room followed by Axel.

"Ummm." I looked away from Riku and stared at the ground. I noticed a box under his bed.

"What do you want?" Cassia asked.

"What did we say about blaming people?!" Riku asked. He looked angry.

"Well excuse us for wanting to get out of here."

Riku sneered. "Oh please even if you find him who says he'll let you out?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well if you find out who he is then we can kill him." Cassia smiled.

"Tch. You're nearly out of time anyways." Axel rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoever this guy is, he killed my sister and my cousin. I'm out for revenge." Cassia said.

"We get it! Your family's dead. We _know_." Riku said icily.

While they were arguing I bent down and picked up the box.

"What's that?" Cassia asked.

Riku looked at me and grabbed the box.

"You're not only rude, but nosy." He scoffed.

"Jerk."

Riku pushed us out of the room and slammed the door.

"What did he want anyways?" I asked.

Cassia shrugged. "Wasn't he playing with Rin?"

"Hmm."

"Wasn't he playing with everyone else too?"

Kagome ran over. "Guys!! Sephiroth! He's dead!" She shouted.

I looked at Cassia. "Uh oh." I mouthed.

Cassia and I ran downstairs and noticed a trail of blood leading into the basement.

I poked my head into the basement. "Oh my god!" I stepped away from the door.

"What? Is there blood?" Cassia asked worriedly.

"No. No blood. Flesh though. Plenty of flesh." I said. I felt nausious.

Cassia looked in and screamed.

Sephiroth was being hung by his arms with hooks and it seemed as if all the blood was drained from his body. But that wasn't the worst part. All of his skin had been ripped off and his eye's had been removed. His legs had been chopped off and were lying on the ground. There was no blood but there were multiple other body fluids on the ground under him and his clothes were missing.

I could see his flesh and his organs but other than that he was intact.

"Ugh." I shuddered as Axel walked in followed by Riku.

I couldn't say that I was grieving but still this was horrible. And to top that off Axel was right. We were running out of time.

Me and Cassia left leaving the others to clean up the mess when we bumped into Demyx. He was sitting on the ground in the parlor.

"Hey Dem. What's up?" I tried to sound cheery but it wasn't working.

"I heard something. Like whispering. Then I saw..." Demyx shuddered. "I think I saw a ghost." He finally finished.

"A ghost? Who?" I asked.

"Talking. With Axel and Riku." Demyx seemed to have not heard my question. The poor boy looked terrified.

"Axel and Riku?" I blinked then pulled Cassia up the stairs.

"Cas I don't think either of them did it but..."

I looked at Leon/Axel's room. "C'mon. Snooping time." I pulled her in.

"Hooray!"

"Shh!" I closed the door.

"We need to make sure no one walks in." I said.

"What was is that box anyways?" Cassia asked.

"Who knows."

"Maybe it's a scrap box." Valene's voice came but for some reason she was outside.

I opened the door. "Don't you usually pop up in the same room?" I asked.

"No tunnels going there." She shrugged.

"No tunnels to Leon's old room." I noted.

"Axel's new room." Cassia remarked.

I noticed a bag in the corner and recognised it as Leon's. I opened it and pulled out a map. It was a map of the building.

"Cas." I called.

She walked up to me.

I noticed that all the tunnels were highlighted.

"Ask Valene if there are any tunnels missing." Cassia said.

Valene walked over and ran her finger along the tunnels. "I saw all of these tunnels except for these two." She pointed to one that connected this room and Riku's and one that connected this room and the tomb.

"So all the rooms are connected. How come you can't find these two?" Cassia asked.

"They don't exist. Look. " Valene pointed to the map where the tunnels were then pointed at the walls. "Usually the tunnels are marked by a symbol telling which room they lead to but there's nothing here."

"Wow. You're... Normal." Cassia said. "It's a miracle."

"Oh it's serious when it comes to the tunnels." She replied.

"Maybe they're not marked for a reason." Cassia suggested.

"So this is the way the killer gets around the house so easily, through the tunnels."

"They're not very big and they're dark and spooky. Perfect for a mass murderer." Valene added.

I flipped over the map and noticed a list. It was a list of everyone's names. Excluding Leon's.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Look. Everyone who's dead's name is crossed off. And this continues on until after Leon died too."

"So it does." Axel said from the doorway.

Damn! Caught again.

"Uh oh." Cassia said. "We're not very good at this."

Something grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Riku.

"Cas." I said.

"Okay what's with the name list and why is Leon not on it?" Cassia asked. "Hey! My names crossed off too." Cassia said. "Same with Inuyasha. But neither of us are dead."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

* * *

**Well, there you are. The end of this chapter. Two more then we reveal whodunnit. Do you guys want a clue or do you think you got it?**

**If you want a clue just say so and I will point it out in the next chapter. **

**So... Any thoughts on what's happened so far? Say them in your review. Riku and Axel are pretty suspicious huh? We'll tie up any oose ends in the next chappie then after that the big finale.**

**Thanks and sorry we were gone for so long... The AN should explain (in the last chapter) **

**Please R and R.**

**-kalo and chaos**


End file.
